Listen to the Rain
by Luluneri
Summary: *Sequel to Changes Within* "The rain has a quiet, gentle, melody..." "Hmm...i guess you're right..." Chris is back, but is everything really back to normal? Everyone has a chance to say how they felt, but is it enough?
1. Listen to the Rain

Listen to the Rain…

It was raining outside, and it was quiet. Nobody could believe that Chris was alive, even now. But, they were glad, and that's all that mattered.

"Chris, how did Mickie keep you alive?" Jill asked. "What did she do?"

Chris couldn't explain it in words. But he could try to explain it the best way he could. After all, his situation resembled Jill's back in Africa…

"I…can't really explain it, but she held me in a chamber until I was fully healed. I kept going in and out of consciousness, so I can't really tell you much."

"Tell me all that you remember. I'm pretty sure I can piece together the rest after you tell me."

_I don't want to tell you, _Chris thought. _I didn't even wanna go through it the first time._

"Well, she taught me how to feed from humans; it felt good at first, but overtime, I hated it. I knew she could tell, but it was for my own good…after that, I had to control my abilities. I didn't want to come back and suddenly crush you unknowingly."

He had a point. If he came back too early, he would've killed them with just a hug or a simple handshake.

"It took me a few months, but I soon got the hang of it. Mickie was still skeptical about letting me go, so she decided to keep training me. I'm glad that she did. She taught me not to rely only on brute strength alone."

_I'm glad you're okay,_ Jill thought as she leaned against him. _I'm glad you're not hurting anymore…_

That moment still haunted Jill. Chris' insides being crushed by a simple flick of Wesker's hand; it was the worst feeling to her. She couldn't do anything but watch him _almost_ _die _right in front of her.

"You should've learned that from the beginning. You would've lasted longer in a fight with Wesker if you would've thought it out a little…"

"I know, but…I was just so obsessed with ending his life, that I never really thought things out ahead of time…"

_No kidding, dipshit, _Chris thought, scolding himself. _None of this would be taking place if I would've thought things out. Geez, I'm such an idiot…_

"It's not your fault," Jill said, standing up. "Besides; thinking was never your stronghold to begin with."

No, it wasn't his stronghold. He always thought of others before himself, no matter the situation. It was how he acted, even back in S.T.A.R.S.

_Oh! I almost forgot! _She reached into her pocket and pulled out Chris' half of their necklace.

"Here you go. I thought you'd be missing this…" She draped the necklace back around his neck. "Didn't you notice it was gone?"

"I did," Chris said. "But I wasn't gonna rush it. I knew you were gonna give it back eventually…"

"Yeah; but don't you need to talk to Claire? She's happy and all, but she's been really distant still…"

_Claire…why has she been distant…? It's just not making sense to me…_

He gets up and knocks on Claire's door softly. "Claire, can you hear me…?"

No answer.

"Claire, I know you hear me; I can hear you moving around. Open up the door now."

It took her a while and some encouragement to open the door fully for her brother to step in. She didn't even look at him when he came to sit next to her.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Chris asked in a soft tone. "How come you haven't been around us lately…?"

He reached out to touch his little sister-she only backed away from him; almost like she was afraid.

"You don't trust me?"

"That's not it…you've been away for so long, it's just…how can I tell that you're the same Chris Redfield from before? Are you still my brother?"

That question was asked three years ago; and his answer was yes; he would never change. Even now, he's still the same person.

"Claire, I'm still the same person. Why would you doubt anything like that? I promised that I would never change!"

"Chris, I've been having rage blackouts for three years! My judgment is clouded; I need something to remind me that it's still you!"

He couldn't believe how much his own sister suffered. It was hard to see her like this.

"Come here, because I know how you can tell that it's me."

Claire approached him shyly. "How can I tell? You're not showing me anything new."

He picked her up and took her out onto the balcony. "You always liked being out in the rain whenever you felt upset or confused. So, here's what I'm gonna do…"

He sits down on the ground with Claire lying against his chest. "Now do you trust me again…?"

_He is my brother…why is my judgment so clouded…? I feel stupid for not believing my own brother…_

"Yeah, I believe you…but, when you were gone, did you always think about us?"

"Of course; there wasn't one day that went by without me thinking about you guys."

"So, what's the most important thing you learned from Mickie over these three years?"

"Uh…" He never thought he would ever learn something over the years. All he cared about was coming home…

"'Listen to the Rain'…"

"What? That's all you learned?"

"When you listen to the rain, you hear a soft, gentle melody. It calms every nerve of your being, allowing you to look deep within yourself. I use times like these to look within myself…I thought for long periods of time, and all I thought about was when I was gonna see you guys again…"

'_Listen to the Rain'…I never thought of it that way,_ Claire thought._ But it sounds so familiar to me…_

The rain pushed on her face in a smooth caress. Her brother's time in the underworld has sharpened every part of his being. Mickie taught him pretty well.

"Mickie's like a mother figure to us, isn't she?" Claire said. "She treats us like we're her children. And I gotta admit I like it."

Chris just chuckled. Yeah, she was if you looked between the lines. She was also strict. But her lifestyle was so hectic! How can she keep up with herself?

"Eh…her life's like a damn rollercoaster; and so are her friends. They're just as crazy as she is."

"I'm not surprised…"

"Okay...skipping to another subject: How's Terrasave working for you?"

"Uh, it's okay. I'm still a little skeptical, but I'll get over it."

Terrasave was an organization that deals with bio-terrorism, like the BSAA. But Terrasave's work wasn't as extreme as the BSAA's work. So, Chris didn't have to worry about his sister getting hurt as bad as he would.

"How about you, Chris?"

"What about me?"

"What about your position at the BSAA? You've been out of commission for quite some time."

_Shit, _Chris thought. _I haven't been there in too long…how am I gonna explain my reappearance?_

"Uh, Jill and I will come up with something, okay?"

Jill rushed in soon after, holding Chris' earpiece. "Good timing. We need to go down to HQ."

"For what?"

Jill shrugged. "Who knows? We have to go."

Chris looked at Claire, and then stood up. "I'll be back, okay?"

Claire nodded, and he left the room in one swift motion with Jill. She laid her head back on the ground, still letting the rain fall against her face.

"…'Listen to the Rain', huh?"

A smile perched itself against her face. "Evanescence…"


	2. Back to Work

Listen to the Rain…

**(BSAA North American branch HQ-Chris and Jill)**

Jill had rushed into the HQ with Chris, who had his hood up. He was hiding his appearance…

"How long are you gonna keep that hood up?" Jill asked, walking towards the discussion room. "People are getting a little suspicious."

"They can get suspicious all they want," Chris said. "Let's just find out what the hell they want…"

Chris opened the door to the discussion room and he hoped to see an angry captain; nope. He saw Mickie instead.

"Mickie?" Chris said, trying not to sputter. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, you're looking better, I might say," Mickie said, smiling. "I'm glad."

"Skipping the foreplay; uh, I can't thank you enough for saving his life."

"No thanks are necessary, Jill. Do you still have my sword?"

Jill held up the sword that she held so dear to her for three years. "Of course I have it. Do you want it back?"

"No, keep it; it's yours."

"So, what brings you here?" Chris asked. "I know it wasn't to say you forgot something."

"No, I didn't forget anything; I'm joining the BSAA."

"WHAT?"

Both Jill and Chris' jaws dropped to the floor. Why would she wanna join? She's busy enough!

"Jill, Mickie, front and center."

Jill and Mickie stood up straight as their captain, Ricky, entered the room.

"Alright you two, you will be joining-who is that man right there?" Ricky looked directly in Chris' direction. "State your name and business."

"Christopher Redfield, Original Eleven officer." He assumed the same stance as Mickie and Jill did after he took off his hood. "I am ready to begin my next assignment."

Ricky looked at Chris in disbelief. In the report Jill filled out, it was stated that he was dead along with Wesker. But the paper work turned out to be inconclusive.

"Explain how you are alive, Redfield," Ricky said. "Because the report Valentine filled out doesn't add up. I need to know why now."

Chris looked dead at his superior officer. If there was something Chris was good at instinctively, it was pissing off his superiors.

"If you really must know, it was through the will of survival; Simple as that."

Ricky was going right into Chris' trap. "There's more to this story than grit and determination. Get to the point."

"Fine; there was a mysterious woman that had saved me…"

He glanced in Mickie's direction for a split second. "…and nursed me back to health. It took a while for me to heal, but I'm alright. She promised me that no other complications should take place."

Ricky didn't catch onto Chris' quick glance. He dismissed them swiftly. "Redfield!"

Chris stopped walking and paused.

"What is it?"

"…Good to have you back."

Chris smirked as he shut the door behind him. "Mickie, explain yourself."

Mickie stopped in her tracks and turned around suddenly. "…Huh?"

"Why did you join the BSAA? You have more than enough to deal with back in your realm."

"It's not that much, actually. It might look like a lot, but it's really easy to manage."

"Ahem; I'm going down to the lab to see Rebecca. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

She ran down the hallway towards the lab.

"Mickie?"

She turned back around to face Chris, who had his arms folded while leaning against a door. "EXPLAIN."

_Oh man…_

**(Laboratory-Jill)**

Jill had run into the BSAA Lab, where former S.T.A.R.S medic, Rebecca Chambers, was stationed for viral and medical studies.

"Rebecca? Rebecca?"

She walked forward a few more paces until she came face-to-face with a woman in a lab coat.

"Rebecca!" Jill hugged her before moving onto her question. "Did you get the results back from my blood test yet?"

"Yep; everything looks fine. But, why do you wanna keep it a secret from him? He deserves to know."

"I know, but, he's still trying to cope, and trying to tell him this would add on to his stress."

"Or piss him off; which is something you really don't wanna do to a guy like Chris."

Jill groaned. The last thing she wanted Chris to be is pissed off. "Gee, thanks Rebecca. He's gonna find out soon enough on his own, and I wanna keep it that way."

"Speaking of Chris…" Rebecca glanced in the other direction.

"Hey, Rebecca," Chris said, putting her in a headlock. "Long time no see."

"Same here; Chris, I'm gonna need to take some blood samples from you, okay?"

"Okay."

He sat down in the chair and Rebecca slipped on the restraints, just to be sure.

"Just be still, okay?" Rebecca said. "It'll be over before you know it."

He wasn't worried about that. The fact that he was sitting in restraints brought back some bad memories; memories that should stay buried for as long as he lived.

He watched Rebecca pull out a large syringe and approach him; he cringed as he felt the needle enter his skin and fill up with his blood.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she removed the syringe needle from his skin and went to get a bandage.

"I'm fine," Chris said, looking at his arm, which was healing itself. "You don't have to worry about a bandage."

"Sure I do! I can't have you bleeding to-huh?" Rebecca looked at the site where she took his blood; it was completely healed.

"How come you heal so quickly now?" she asked. "What happened?"

Chris couldn't speak about it; nor did he want to.

_You're my creation, my puppet. You can't deny fate…_

Wesker's voice began to ring in his head, but only as a whisper. _You can't resist…_

_Yes I can, _Chris thought. _You're dead. And I'm free to do as I please. Stay in hell, where you belong…_

"Chris, are you alright?"

Chris snapped out of his musings and looked at Jill. "I'm fine. Mickie, where are we supposed to be headed?"

"We're supposed to be going overseas; to Europe. We have to leave ASAP."

Chris sighed. This is one of the reasons he wanted to wait on revealing himself as alive to the BSAA.

"Alright, but we're gonna have to make a stop back at the house."

"What do you need from the house? All of our weapons will be at our rendezvous point."

"That's not why I'm stopping past there…I have to do something else."

He walked out of the laboratory, leaving everyone confused.


	3. Back to Europe and a little talk

Listen to the Rain…

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Jill asked.

"Jill, don't bother him."

Jill had turned around to face Mickie, who was walking out of the lab. "He needs some time to spend with his sister before he leaves; she's still upset, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-oh…this is his first day back and he's already on a mission…"

"Yep; we'll meet up at the airport. Come on."

Jill followed Mickie after saying goodbye to Rebecca.

**(Chris' house-Claire)**

Claire had fallen asleep in the rain. Not long ago, she had spoken to Leon, who was asleep in the room.

**(Flashback)**

"_Claire, aren't you happy that you can see your brother again?" Leon asked. "Why are you acting this way?"_

"_I am happy," Claire said, looking into the sky. "I just wished that all of this could've ended without a near-death experience."_

"_Chris was just doing his job. He wanted the feud to end, and it did; just not the way he expected."_

"_Wesker is still in our presence because of what he did to Chris; we can't go back and change what happened. I…I wished I was there when it happened…so he wouldn't have to go through that…"_

"_Either way, he was gonna go through it because he would rather see you die a human than being a demon. It wouldn't matter to him; he would risk his life for you."_

_**And nothing would change,**__ Claire thought. __**Of course, he is my brother; an overprotective one at that…**_

**(End flashback)**

Claire had woken up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun's rays hitting her face. She didn't remember being perched up against anything as she slept. She looked up, trying to see what it was.

"Hey Chris," Claire said sleepily. "You're back from your assembly…?"

"Yeah," He said. "But there are two things I have to tell you…"

"Oh my goodness…Jill's pregnant?"

Chris' face turned red. Is that even possible for him? "…No. I wish…"

"Mickie joined the BSAA?"

Chris looked at Claire again. How did she know? "How did you know?"

"I just guessed. Was that wrong?"

"No…and the other thing is…"

"You have to leave the country, don't you?"

Once again, Chris was looking at his sister in disbelief. She's gotta be cheating, somehow…

"Don't you?"

Chris nodded. "Please don't be mad…"

"I'm not angry…" She kissed her brother on the cheek. "You've got a job to do, and I'm not gonna stop you from that."

He wanted to stay with his sister; but he had a job to do, and he had to fulfill it. He trusted Leon, so she should be okay.

"Okay…stay safe while I'm gone."

"Okay." She hugged him one last time before he left out of the house.

**(Airport-Mickie and Jill)**

Mickie and Jill wanted to wait to cross the security checkpoint onto the private plane to Europe with Chris. None of them were leaving each other behind.

"Do you see him yet?" Jill asked.

"No," Mickie said. "Not yet…"

"Damn…"

"Oh wait! I think I see something…I see him!"

Jill looked over in Mickie's direction; Chris was pulling up in the driveway. They approached him.

"Chris, did everything go alright?" Jill said. "You look sad…"

"I didn't wanna leave my sister," He said. "She didn't want me to leave…but I had to. And I know that she can take care of herself, along with Leon."

"She's been through a lot without you, Chris. She'll be okay…"

"Let's get onto the plane…the sooner we can end this, the sooner we can come home…"

Jill latched onto Chris' arm as they walked back into the security checkpoint.

**(A few minutes later, on the plane-Chris, Jill, Mickie)**

_Why didn't Chris just turn down the mission? _Jill thought. _He doesn't have to go on every mission that he hears about. He needs to spend time with his sister…_

She thought about that because of Claire. She always worried about her brother because he was always gone. Now that he's not human, however, she shouldn't have that worry anymore; if Chris would've listened.

_Why can't I tell him about what happened? I can't hide it from him, but…_

"Jill? Are you alright?"

Jill snapped her head up at the sound of Chris' voice. She didn't realize that she was shedding tears; for no apparent reason. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm fine," she said, wiping her tears away. "I didn't mean to worry you…"

"You didn't worry me. There's nothing to worry about, Jill. Why are you worried?"

"You just mixed up your words; you're worried too."

"I know…Mickie!"

"What's wrong?" Mickie had taken out her earphones and looked at Chris. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah…are you worried?"

"What's there to be scared about? It's just another investigative mission. You got cold feet?"

Chris' eyes narrowed at her. He didn't have cold feet when it came to missions. He leaned back in his seat after muttering, "Bitch…"

Mickie laughed. "Love you too, Chris." She put her earphones back in her ears.

"That was mean," Jill said. "She was just playing with you."

"That's exactly what we were doing. We were playing."

"Huh?"

Jill didn't know anything about what Chris and Mickie did back in the Underworld; but sooner or later, she will have to venture into unknown territory.

"Okay, back when I was in the Underworld with her, we used to call each other names for no apparent reason. It was just something to pass the time, I guess."

"A lot, I'm sure…"

**(Claire and Leon)**

"Leon…Leon, wake up."

"Huh…? What's going on?"

Leon had sat up and looked at Claire. She looked like she was crying.

"Claire, what's wrong? Were you crying?"

Claire rubbed her eyes and smiled. "A little…"

"Hey, where are Chris and Jill?"

Claire frowned as she stood up and grabbed a jacket. "Let's go for a walk…"


	4. Revealed feelings and Deja vu

Listen to the Rain…

"What's wrong?" Leon asked. "Did something happen to them?"

"No, they went off somewhere…come on, let's go for a walk."

Leon grabbed a jacket as well and followed Claire out of the house and down the street.

**(Outside)**

"So, what's wrong?" Leon asked, walking with Claire. "You're scared for them?"

"Yeah; I'm more worried about Jill. She's the only human there, and she can get hurt real quick. I'm starting to consider whether or not we should've gone along…"

"No, we're safer here. Please, don't try to catch the first plane out to Europe, okay?"

"But Leon…"

She was totally worried. Trying to force a smile is easier said than done, considering what they've been through over three years.

"Okay, I won't…"

Leon smiled. "Okay, good. You're starting to learn."

Claire laughed. She was always hard-headed like her brother; but a lot worse.

"Okay…let's go and get some ice cream. That always cheers me up."

"Everything sweet cheers you up."

"True. Come on!"

**(On the Plane to the Europe-Chris, Jill, and Mickie)**

"I___can't____see____him__**…**__why____is____he____like____this...?____Why____can't____you____say____something?"_

_Jill was running; Running as fast as she could from her nightmares. But, the more she seemed to run, the more they seemed to be getting closer._

"_Why____can't____I____find____you?____Please,____I need____you…"_

"_Let's finish this…"_

"_No!" Jill found herself lunging at Wesker as hard as she could, and knocking him out of a window and falling down to the depths of darkness below. She heard Chris yelling her name as she fell to her supposed death, along with Wesker._

"Jill!"

She opened her eyes and found herself slung across the floor in a heap. And she didn't know how.

"How am I on the floor?" Jill asked. "What happened?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," Chris said. "And you became aggressive. Are you alright?"

"What?" She was imaging herself falling off a cliff with Wesker. How did she turn aggressive? When she looked up, she saw that blood came down Chris' arms and Mickie's cheeks. Did she hurt them?

"How did you guys get covered in blood?" Jill asked. "Did I do something?"

"You tried to stab us," Mickie said. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Jill nodded. She didn't wanna talk about it; nor did she wanna remember it. The pain still stayed with her, and it always will.

"Are we landing, yet?"

"Yes, we're landing."

Everyone felt the plane land and slowly come to a stop. They were greeted by some guards that were carrying attaché cases.

_That dream was no ordinary dream, _Jill thought. _The dream was about to reveal something, because those dreams were connected to my past…something's not right…_

"Jill, we're going."

She snapped out of her musings and looked up at both Chris and Mickie. "I'm coming."

**(Ice cream shop-Claire and Leon)**

Claire and Leon indulged in their ice cream as they reminisced about past experiences that DIDN'T involve zombie apocalypses, abductions, and explosions.

"Hey, Leon; have you ever had a fantasy about someone?"

Leon popped up from his sweet treat to look at Claire. Where was she going with this?

"Where are you going with this?" Leon asked nervously. "That was a creepy and random question."

"Answer the question, Leon. Did you or did you not?"

Leon groaned and put down his spoon. "Yes, I have had them before…"

"Who were they about?"

"Geez, give me some privacy, Claire!"

"Come on, tell me!"

Leon sighed. He wanted to tape Claire's mouth shut, but that wouldn't be possible. Some things you'll have to deal with…

"Okay! Uh…um…"

"Come on! You can tell me."

Suddenly, Leon grabbed Claire and dragged her out of the shop. Why?

"Leon! What was that for?" Claire asked. "Say something!"

Leon just stared at her for a long time, and Claire became anxious. This just got WAY creepier…

"Leon…?"

"…If I told you that it was about Ada, would you cry?"

"…No. And I'm not gonna cry because you're lying; you don't love her. And if it's not her, then who is it?"

Claire was taken aback when Leon leaned in close to her. Her heart began to pound, and she turned red. What can she do?

"Leon…you were talking about me the whole time…?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you at night…I can't just let you slip by me…I love everything about you; your hair, your personality, your eyes…it's all beautiful to me…"

He held her tightly against him as he finished speaking. "And if you died, I would die right next to you…that's how true love really works…"

Claire couldn't help but cry tears. He met her back in Raccoon City, fought their way past an army of monsters, saved a 10 year old girl, battled against another army of monsters in an airport a few years later, and last, but not least; save the world from Wesker unleashing bloodthirsty demonic beings into the world. And he never muttered one word about his feelings…

"Why didn't you say something…?" Claire asked quietly. "You could've told me…"

"I couldn't tell you over the years because of your rage blackouts. You were missing your brother so much, and I knew that asking you something like this would just be minor. I decided to wait…and it paid off…"

He kissed her tenderly as he began leaning towards her once more.

**(Infiltration of the mansion-Mickie, Jill, and Chris)**

Mickie, Jill, and Chris weren't told that they were going to infiltrate a mansion; and they were sick of seeing conveniently-placed mansions in the middle of nowhere.

"Once again, we're looking at a hidden mansion," Jill said. "How original…"

"No kidding," Chris said. "I hate this…brings back too many bad memories."

"How much you wanna bet that it's another psycho?" Mickie said, scratching her head. "This is too much…"

Just as Jill was about to approach the door to unlock it, but she stopped her movement when she saw an apparition of Wesker.

_Was that Wesker?_ She thought. _No, I'm just losing my mind…or is this real…?_

"Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Mickie asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw an apparition of Wesker back there…guys; I think I'm going nuts…"

"You're not going nuts," Chris said. "It's just your dream playing with you still. Do you want me to break down the door instead?"

"No, you idiot," Mickie said. "I'll open it…"

Mickie bent down towards the lock and pulled out her lock picking tools. She slowly opened the door, revealing the inside of the mansion. What secrets are in here this time?


	5. Seperate ways & returning from the dead

Listen to the Rain…

"Huh, well, at least they thought of something different this time," Chris said. "This mansion looks like it can lead in all different directions."

"No kidding," Mickie said, pulling out one of her handguns. "We're gonna search this place from top to bottom. Split up."

"Wait, we gotta split up?" Jill said. "We do a lot better if we stick together."

"I'm saying that for a reason, Jill. We can cover more ground if we went separately. Keep your PDAs and earpieces on stand-by."

She walked upstairs, with Chris and Jill going down different paths below.

**(House-Claire and Leon)**

Claire had awakened inside of her brother's house, in one of his beds. She couldn't remember anything that happened in less than two hours. But with her body tingling, it must've been something good.

_That's right,_ Claire thought, as she sat up. _Leon and I, we both…Chris is gonna kill me…_

She stood up and stretched, totally forgetting she had no clothes on.

"Oh…Chris won't mind if I grab one of his shirts…" She grabs one of her brother's shirts and walked downstairs.

"I really wished that they didn't have to leave…but, duty calls…" She continued to think until she heard Leon came down the steps.

"Hey sweetie," he said as he approached her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm bored. I thought you were still sleeping after what you did."

"I was asleep, until you started moving. What's wrong?" He kissed her softly on her cheek.

"I'm just worried about everyone. I hope they make it back safely…"

"They will," Leon said, hugging Claire. "Just have faith…"

**(Mansion-Mickie's path)**

Mickie continued to walk around on the upper level. Nothing out of the ordinary so far; this was a little awkward.

"Chris, Jill, do you copy?" Mickie said over her earpiece.

"Is everything alright?" Chris said.

"Everything's fine; and that's a little worrying…what about you guys?"

"…It's too quiet. Nothing's been happening."

"Jill? Jill, do you copy?"

Jill was quiet on the other line. Why was she being so mute?

"Jill!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked.

"What's going on with you? Why are you being so mute?" Chris asked.

"I…I just saw something, that's all. I'm fine."

"Jill…it was nothing more than a dream. You're fine; Redfield out."

Chris turned off his earpiece and continued walking.

"Jill, just continue to look. Everything will be fine," Mickie said. "Okay?"

"Okay; Valentine out." Jill turned off her earpiece and continued to walk on.

"Okay, let's find something to be spooked about…" Mickie continued to walk down the dark corridor; until she spotted something further down.

"What is that?" She ran down the corridor towards the figure; but it just disappeared. She stopped in her tracks for a moment and thought. What if Jill wasn't hallucinating? What if she really saw Wesker?

_No,_ she said, shaking her head. _Wesker's dead. We killed him…_

She turned back on her earpiece and started talking frantic. "Chris, Jill might not be lying about what she saw."

"Mickie, not you too…HE'S DEAD, DAMMIT!"

"I just saw an apparition of him, Chris! Either this is a game, or we are really losing our minds."

"I think you two are losing your minds. Goodbye, Mickie." He turns off his earpiece. "Goddammit…what is wrong with them?"

"Chris, come on! Ugh, dammit…"

**(Chris's path)**

"What are the odds of seeing a dead person in the middle of a hallway? I mean, come on, the man's dead."

Chris hung onto that fact for a reason; Wesker used him and Jill for his own deeds. And now that he's dead, they can finally live in peace.

_You thought you could kill me,_ a voice said. _But we all know that you can't touch me…not while I'm in control…_

Chris looked at the mark that was on his neck. It healed, but it left a scar; a scar that will stay with him forever…

_Why can't you stay dead? _Chris thought, rubbing the area on his neck. _Why can't you stay in hell…? Is it because of your thirst for vengeance? Or you can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you tried?_

"No…it's because you're my creation; not Mickie's. I control you; I can kill you with one flick of my fingers. You can be discarded just as easy as failed experiments…"

Chris started looking around; he shouldn't be able to hear him out loud.

"Where are you?" Chris said. "Where the hell are you?"

"Right where you least expect it…"

Chris turned around to see his arch nemesis carrying a combat knife, and holding it against his neck.

"So," Chris said. "You just deny fate, don't you?"

"Damn right I do," Wesker said, putting more pressure against the knife. "Your girlfriend decided to decapitate me, and it worked. And I think you wanna know how I'm alive, don't you?'

"I'm sure you're gonna tell…"

"Someone had found my body and resurrected me. That person was one of mine, who was cloned. He used demonic blood and some bio-engineering to make me stronger than you and Mickie combined."

Chris didn't flinch. The blade that Wesker held to his neck was steel; not silver. But Wesker's intentions wasn't to kill him; yet. No, he had a much greater purpose than just to kill him.

"Keep thinking that," Chris said. "You'll never be able to kill us; and since you're part of the dead, you're a ghoul."

Wesker flinched back. He knew much more about demons now than he did before. "How did you know what I was?"

"Mickie's not stupid; nor is she a bitch. She's one of us, Wesker. She taught us _everything_ we needed to know about demonic beings and ghouls. And I mean _everything._"

Chris turned around in one swift motion and pulled out a handgun, which was filled with silver nitrate bullets; a gift from Mickie.

"I'm stronger, faster, and better than what you remember me by. And if you _ever_ manipulate me into harming Jill or Mickie…"

He presses the gun to Wesker's temple and whispers into his ear angrily. "…You won't have to worry about Jill decapitating you…I'll rip you to pieces; WITH MY BARE HANDS."

Wesker must've believed the warning, because he disappeared in a flash. Chris wasn't amused in the least; Wesker usually disappears after he makes a point. This time, it was Chris' turn.

"Humph…there's no point in running away from me. I'll hunt you down and finish this myself."

"Chris?"

Jill had walked down the same corridor that Chris was taking. She approached him and hugged him.

"Chris, what was that sound?" She asked. "It sounded like Wesker…"

"You weren't lying," Chris said. "He's still alive…come on, let's regroup with Mickie."


	6. We had no choice

Listen to the Rain…

**(Mickie's Path)**

"Goddammit…this mission just went downhill, fast…"

The mission was already taking a turn for the worst because of Wesker's reappearance. What does that mean for Chris? Is he still under Wesker's control?

"Well, well…seems we've stumbled onto the same path."

Mickie turned around suddenly to face the voice that _seemed _to know her. "Who's there?"

"You know who I am. Don't run away."

"I don't plan on running away from a human. Come out of the shadows, now."

The figure steps out of the shadows and towards Mickie. She was holding a file.

"You've been helping Mr. Redfield with his _problem_, am I right?"

"Get to the point, Ada. What's in that manila folder?"

Ada held out the manila folder and pulled out a piece of paper. Mickie took the piece of paper and started reading it. She couldn't believe it.

"Wesker…was cloned? What the hell is going on?" She said in disbelief. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

Ada pulled out two more sheets of paper. Each one had a different picture on it of Chris and Jill. She picked up the first one and read it.

"Jill was infected with the T-virus at one point? That would explain the excessive blood tests…"

She picked up the next one and read it; each piece of information was worse than the last one.

"The 'Eternal Life project'…Chris was the only one who survived the experiment…"

"I didn't have anything to do with it," Ada said. "Wesker wanted to test out a theory because it was becoming harder to kill Chris. He thought that if he could become a demonic being, he could finish Chris before he knew what hit him."

"He had the right theory; but he didn't want to kill him right away. He wanted to make him suffer."

"Right; Wesker injected himself with mass amounts of demonic blood, in order to change himself. After that, he started working on the project. Not only was he gonna change Chris; he was gonna make him his puppet."

Mickie started to wonder about the whole project; there's more than what they're discussing going on…

"He didn't plan on Chris coming back alive, though; nor did he plan for me to enter the fray."

"No, he didn't; but your appearance gave him an advantage."

_Oh man, _Mickie thought. _My appearance caused this whole thing! Chris wouldn't be in the position he's in now if I didn't get involved…_

"My appearance caused the whole thing. Chris wouldn't be who he is now if it wasn't for me…"

"Hey, cheer up; at least he can hold up to his promise…" Ada started to walk off. "For now, at least…"

Mickie raised her head up. She helped Chris get over the whole situation and helped him conquer his abilities and trained him. She didn't fail anyone. If anything, she made everything better.

She straightened her stance and continued walking on.

**(Chris and Jill)**

"What else does Wesker want from us besides ending our lives?" Jill asked. "He seems to be after something…"

Chris stopped his movement and started sniffing around. Jill looked at him, confused by his actions.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Jill said. "You're sniffing around like a dog…"

"I smell something," Chris said, sniffing. "Something dead…and covered in blood…"

Before Jill could ask any more questions, Chris picked her up and started running down the hallway. Whatever he smelled, it was close; _really close._

"Chris, what is it?"

"Hold on; I'm gonna jump!"

"What?"

Before Jill could object, Chris jumped across a broken platform, which led downstairs. They had to find another way down…

"How are we gonna find another way down?" Jill asked. "I saw that the platform that was broken led downstairs."

"We'll find a way down soon enough," Chris said, still running. "For now, we need to find Mickie. I hope this isn't her I smell…"

Jill had Mickie's sword with her, so she can sense, smell, and see just like Chris can. She didn't sense Mickie anywhere near them, but she knew she was okay. But what she doesn't understand is Wesker. He tortured her in her dreams, and showed apparitions of himself to fool them. What is his actual purpose?

"Chris, do you know his purpose?" Jill asked.

"No," Chris said, stopping. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because I don't think he's after just you…there's someone working with him."

"I know there's someone working with him, it's just…I can't tell what he's doing right now. It's hard to tell what he wants…"

Jill jumped off of Chris' back and looks at him. "Chris, I need you to tell me everything that happened three years ago. Don't leave out any details…"

Chris sighed and leaned against a wall. He didn't wanna relive that horrid scene. Being restrained in a hospital bed and having your arch nemesis stick a needle in your neck was the last thing he wanted to remember.

"After I ran away from you guys, I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was…I was held in a hospital bed with restraints…"

"After that…? Did something else happen?"

"I looked around, dazed and confused. I didn't know I was being held down in restraints until I tried to sit up. That's when Wesker walked in…"

Chris closed his eyes and shuddered before speaking again. "He held syringes in his hands and approached me. I struggled to break the restraints, but they were made from pure steel…He injected me with one of the syringes and smiled. Not long after that, I lost consciousness. I had no more control over my actions after I fainted…"

Jill closed her eyes. Chris' dilemma resembled hers in almost the same fashion. It hurt her to know that Chris had suffered just as bad as she did…

"Chris, I had no idea. I had no idea that he tortured you that bad…I wish I could've done something, but…I just feel horrible…"

"Jill, you couldn't have done anything for me. Just like you sacrificed yourself for me back at the Spencer Estate; you had no other choice. Just like I didn't have a choice when I ran away from you guys…"

"Are those the only words we can say…?"

Chris sighed. He should've left the conversation alone… "What do you mean?"

"'We had no choice'. Are those the only words that describe our lives?" Jill asked. "We've been saying those same damn words ever since the mansion incident! Can we ever…you know what? Just forget what I said."

She started walking down the rest of the way, ignoring Chris' protests and questions of their conversation that just took place.


	7. New plan & the real reason

Listen to the Rain…

"Jill, wait!"

Jill didn't wait for him. She was sick of hearing the same words she's been hearing for 15 years. She wanted words that gave her hope. And just standing in one place wasn't gonna cut it.

"Chris, I'm not gonna wait for you. I have to find Mickie, and then we're going after Wesker. You can…"

Jill stopped in her tracks as soon as she turned the corner. She screamed out loud, which caused Chris to sprint around.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "What's-what the hell is this…?"

The hallway was littered with dead bodies. The bodies looked like they were human, but the amount of blood made it hard for Chris' nose to distinguish the smell. On top of that, the smell was sickening.

"What is that smell?" Jill asked. "Are they dead?"

"They're more than just dead," Chris said, trying not to gag. "They're coming back to life…"

One by one, the dead bodies began to rise, emitting a loud moan as they stumbled towards them.

"Are they ghouls?" Jill said. "Or are they something more…?"

"Ghoul is just another way to say zombie," Chris said, putting himself in a protective stance. "And everyone knows that the only way to kill a zombie is…"

Jill pulls out her handgun and shoots the nearest zombie in the head. "…To shoot them in the head."

**(Mickie's way)**

Mickie, at this point, was just wandering around. She went down Jill's path and didn't see her, and all that was left was Chris' path. She still felt that she caused all of this, but she couldn't leave her friends and the mission behind.

But before she could think of anything else to scold herself about, she heard gunfire in the distance.

"What was that?" Mickie started sprinting off in the distance.

**(Jill and Chris)**

"Chris, I think you've got them mixed up," Jill said, still shooting. "Even with the silver nitrate bullets, they're not dying."

_Shit,_ Chris thought as he ripped the brain stem right out of a zombie's head. _This isn't working…if bullets don't hurt them, what else can we use?_

"Jill, use the sword before we become overwhelmed!"

"Okay!"

Jill unsheathes the sword and a red aura consumed it. The aura spreads up her arms, and then her body.

"Chris?" She asked. "Do you know what's going on with this sword?"

"No, I don't," Chris said, still fighting. "Just swing it around and see what it does!"

Jill delivers a strong slash towards the ground; the sword glows completely red and starts acting on its own, causing Jill to start slashing all of the zombies violently.

"Chris, what's going on? I can't regain control of the sword!"

"It'll wear off soon! Whoa!" Chris ducks a violent slash, which was aimed for his head. "That sword seems pretty angry…"

Just as all of the zombies were dead, the sword returned to its natural state. Jill put the sword in its sheath and returned to Chris, who was trying to pick himself up off of the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked, extending her hand.

"I'm fine," Chris said, standing up. "Just what the hell happened to these people?"

Chris and Jill were completely oblivious to the zombie that rose up and stumbled towards them. The zombie was just about to bite Jill; but a gun had gone off, and the zombie dropped to the ground in a heap. Both of them turned around to face the mysterious person.

"There you two are!"

Mickie rushed towards them and greeted them before she started looking at Chris with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You saw Wesker, right?" Mickie asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I and he had gotten into a heated argument," Chris said, folding his arms. "He's a ghoul now."

"I know. But you should've told someone. Let's get going."

Chris didn't protest, but both him and Jill followed Mickie down the hallway.

**(Albert Wesker-Hidden lab)**

Wesker continued to watch everyone's movements through Chris' eyes. This way, he could find weaknesses inside of them before they even fought.

"This looks promising," Wesker said as he looked on. "Just what do you think you're doing there, Chris?"

Chris was heading towards a door; which led closer to the hidden lab he was in.

"Smart boy; lead them right into my trap my little fishy…"

"Albert, what are you doing?"

Wesker turned around to look at his clone, Alex Wesker. They looked similar when it came to appearance; but Alex's voice was a little on the high side. They both had a similar objective, though; to kill Chris and his company.

"I'm just watching our subject lead our little pests into the lab for extermination, Alex. What have you been up to?"

"I've been experimenting on demonic blood," Alex said, handing a vial of blood to Wesker. "If you can inject this into Chris' body, the blood will consume him, turning him into a bloodthirsty monster. After that, he's vulnerable for us to control."

Wesker liked that plan. In the same sentence, he could kill Chris and company if he wanted to in one stroke. But their deaths would be slow and painful, because it will be coming from Chris' hand.

He took the vial and smiled, knowing after he injects the blood into Chris, their victory would be inevitable.

**(Mickie, Chris, and Jill)**

Chris knew that he was being used in more ways than one by Wesker. He just didn't want Mickie and Jill to be hurt when he loses control.

_Why am I just his little toy?_ Chris thought as he continued walking. _Why does he taunt me so…? Why-why am I allowing him to do these things to me?_

"He'll break you if you disobey."

Chris looked at Jill. Was he thinking aloud? "How do you know that?"

"You can't just rush into battle with Wesker, Chris. He still has a grip on your soul. And until he dies, you're his puppet. And plus, I would know."

Chris understood why she knew. If he ever went to Africa again, it would be too soon. He'll probably turn down every mission that has to deal with that country again for about a few years…

"All those people sacrificed over me…I feel horrible…"

"It just wasn't over you," Mickie said, opening a door. "It was over Jill and me as well."

"How was it over you?" Chris said. "You weren't even in S.T.A.R.S."

"That's not the point. I've been in Wesker's side before the mansion incident was even planned. He knows that he can't touch me. Why do you think he's using you?"

"I'm…just _bait?_ Is that all I am in this whole situation?"

"_Chris, that's enough!_" Mickie takes a step back and shuts the door. "I am doing this because I want to make sure you guys could live happy lives without worrying about Wesker trying to unleash biohazards all over the world, looking for you two! Believe me; I could've let you die three years ago! Remember that the next time you think you're a pawn in something."

She walks off slowly, leaving Chris and Jill beyond words.


	8. A Bad Situation

Listen to the Rain…

"Mickie, hold on!"

Chris followed after Mickie, who was walking off furiously. Sometimes he needs to watch what he says out of his mouth…

"Mickie, wait!"

"What do you want? We don't have much time to find Wesker."

"He can wait; he wants me, remember?"

Mickie stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around to face him. "What's the matter?"

"I figured out something," Chris said. "This whole situation was almost deliberately planned. He's not after something; he's forcing us to chase him."

Chris was right. Wesker was leading them into a trap. But, he's waving the hook, and they're gonna bite down; hard.

"You may be right, Chris. But, we have no other choice but to take the bait. Come on, let's get going."

They all started to walk on; but the floor started to collapse underneath them, and then breaks, engulfing them into the darkness.

**(Albert and Alex Wesker)**

"It seems that they've fallen down through the floor below," Alex said. "Should we prepare for the retrieval of Christopher Redfield?"

"Yes," Wesker said, picking up the syringe that Alex gave to him. "I'll go after him. Stay here and keep watch over our two other rats…"

He walks out of the lab, leaving Alex to watch on the surveillance cameras.

**(Down below…)**

The impact of the fall was enough to knock out Mickie and Jill, but Chris was able to land on his feet just in time. It was dark, so it gave him an advantage.

"Where are we?" Chris asked, groggy. "Where did we fall…?"

Chris didn't notice Mickie and Jill were knocked out, so he ventured a little farther.

"Great…"

"Welcome, Chris. Our fates are forever intertwined, it seems…"

Chris turned around to face the all too familiar voice. Wesker was perched up against a wall, and smiling at him.

"Wesker," Chris said, fangs lengthening. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…" Wesker disappeared behind Chris in a flash. "But what I'm about to do…"

He pulls out the syringe and stabs it into Chris' neck. "…is something you can never forget…"

Chris fell to the ground, screaming in pain. He didn't know what he injected inside of him, but whatever it was, it burned; _bad._ He completely lost consciousness a few seconds later.

"In a few minutes, you'll forget everything, including your beloved Jill. All that will be on your mind is blood; overwhelming and absolute. This is one fight you won't win…"

Wesker drags Chris' unconscious body back to his lab, where Alex was waiting.

**(Arriving in Europe-Claire and Leon)**

Claire couldn't bear the thought of history repeating itself. She wanted to go to the mission site in order to help her friends in any way possible. Leon's sticking with her just in case she did something way overboard.

"I don't know why I even got my hopes up," Leon said, frowning. "You weren't the type of person to listen, anyway."

"No, I wasn't," Claire said, exiting the plane. "I'm just worried for everyone."

"Claire, we can't just go into uncharted territory like this. We could get seriously injured because of your antics."

"I'll pay for the bill if that does happen…"

They both ventured towards the mansion, where Mickie, Jill, and Chris were at. They didn't care if they had gotten hurt during their trip; well, Claire at least…

"Sure you will…Claire, what if they're fine? What if this whole trip was a waste?"

"It won't be a waste. There's something eating away at me that tell me that they need my help. I just can't ignore that…"

She opens the door to the mansion, where everything appears normal. Knowing that everything on the surface is a lie, they venture in anyway.

**(Laboratory)**

Albert and Alex awaited the awakening of Chris, who still was motionless. Albert looked on, amused, but Alex was anxious. He strapped Chris into restraints that were latched into the ground, but how long would that last?

"The first day of becoming a demon is the worst," Alex said. "The craving for blood is almost unbearable. But with that blood in his system, that feeling will never go away."

"That's the whole point," Albert said, as he approached Chris' twitching form. "I want him to go berserk; I want him to become a monster. Nothing can stop him…"

Suddenly, Chris awakened with a brutal scream. Only one word was screaming through his whole body; _blood; _and at a large amount, too. He stood up in place, trying to break out of the restraints that held him firmly.

"He's completely oblivious to everything around him," Alex said, backing away. "But, he's much stronger now that he's in this state."

"He might be…" Albert walked towards Chris' berserk form, and laid a hand on him. "But he'll be easy to control after I inject him with this…"

He pulled out a syringe filled a white substance. He tried to inject it into him, but with Chris' power, Chris broke the restraints with ease and grabbed the syringe. Albert looked at him with disbelief; he was that fast now?

"Let go of me," Albert said in a commanding voice. "You don't want to kill us!"

Chris had no recollection of whom and what he is now. He continued to hold Wesker in his taunting death grip; his blood red eyes bored into Wesker's, almost intimidating both of the Wesker children at once. The syringe fell out of Wesker's hands and it broke on contact with the floor.

"Albert, his restraints broke!"

"What?"

Wesker couldn't look up in time; Chris sent him flying through the air, and before he could touch the ground, Chris was mutilating his face with rapid right hooks.

Alex picked up one of the guns that Chris had carried on him, and checked the magazine; it was full, but would it have any effect on Chris at this state? Well, there was only one way to find out.

He aimed the gun at Chris and pulled the trigger, unleashing three bullets from the barrel and into Chris's back. He could see the silver nitrate coursing through his veins, but Chris was unaffected. All it really did was piss him off even more.

Chris stood up and faced Alex, who was horrified by his appearance. Chris' front part of his body was covered in blood; his eyes were turning darker and darker, along with them having a demented gleam deep within. Yeah, this is no typical horror movie; this was a life-or-death situation.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly to face the voices that screamed his name. Mickie and Jill stood in the doorway, horrified by his appearance.

"Chris, what happened to you…?" Jill said, walking towards him. "What did they do…?"

Mickie stopped Jill's approach; she wasn't safe in this room. "Jill, I need you to get out of here," she said. "This place isn't safe."

Jill began to protest, but she became quiet after she noticed Chris was gone. Where did he go?

"Mickie, where did he go?" Jill said, frantic. "Where in the hell did he go?"

Mickie looked up and screamed. She pushed Jill out of the way and jumped back up into place, handgun in hand. She might have to shoot off a few bullets to get his attention…

"Jill, stay outta harm's way as much as you can," Mickie said, looking around. "Any movement could set him off."

"No," Jill said, unsheathing the sword, which was glowing a white color now. "I'm gonna fight along with you…"

Chris approached them almost as if he was a predator; which, in this case, he was. This fight was a lose-lose situation for sure…


	9. Desperate Escape

Listen to the Rain…

"Jill, I hope that you know what you're getting yourself into," Mickie said, backing away from Chris. "He doesn't even remember us!"

"I don't care about that. I'll do anything to bring him back to the same person he was before; just like he did for me…"

Chris continued to creep closer to both of them. He didn't care who he hurt; he was ruthless, dangerous, and demented; and all he wanted to do was rip someone's throat out.

Mickie wasn't gonna allow history to repeat itself, so she charged towards Chris, trying to take him off guard. She tried to catch him with a roundhouse kick, but he caught her leg and slammed her into the ground forcefully.

Jill couldn't move. The power that Chris had now was overwhelming; and the sword could feel it too. The sword began switching colors uncontrollably, until it settled onto sky blue. She now had the full power of a demon, fangs and all. But will it be enough for her to help Mickie in battle?

"Chris, you're leaving me with no choice…!" She tackled him to the ground, and started to choke him. "Wake up, Chris! What did they do to you?"

Chris didn't show any emotion whatsoever to Jill. His eyes bored into hers, allowing him to push her off and regain his balance. He picked her up and threw her up in the air, giving him enough time to back up and deliver a strong kick to Jill's torso as she fell back down.

"Dammit, Chris; I will slit your throat and stab you all over your body if you don't stop!"

Mickie stood up and pulled out a silver knife; Chris turned around and growled angrily at her. Regular tricks weren't gonna work against this man.

She threw the knife at him as a diversion; Chris ducked and continued to walk towards her, and Mickie expected as much. She rushed towards him and delivered a strong punch to his stomach. He doubled over, and bent down on his knees. She rushed past him, and went over to Jill.

"Jill, can you stand?" Mickie said, helping her up.

"I'm okay," Jill said, standing up. "Mickie, something's happened to Chris. I don't know what, but this isn't your average hunger blackout…"

"I know. Wesker probably did something to him. We have to come up with a plan, and fast."

**(Outskirts of the laboratory-Claire and Leon)**

"It's over here somewhere," Claire said, walking ahead. "I know it…"

"Claire, are you sure?" Leon asked. "It's totally dark, and we can't see anything…"

"There's a bright light up ahead. Come on, we're almost there!"

Claire grabbed Leon and started running towards the light. They found themselves in a lab, surrounded with test subjects and strange vials filled with liquids. They walked through, ignoring what they just saw.

"Claire, I hope we're not going into a dead end."

"We're not going into a dead end. I know that we're going in the right direction…"

Both of them stumbled into the lab and took in the appearance. There was so much blood everywhere…

"Chris!" She rushed towards her brother in a rush of concern. She didn't see Mickie or Jill around, and that was worrisome a little. She stopped suddenly as she saw her brother turn around to face her.

The blood that Chris was covered in started to drip off of him in torrents; the demented gleam in his eyes fades slightly as he saw his sister approach him.

"Chris…Chris, what happened to you?" She said, walking towards him. "Why are you like this…?"

Chris didn't say a word. He backed away from his younger sister, almost willing himself to keep his distance.

"Claire, I'll be back," Leon said, running off. "I'm gonna go look for Mickie and Jill…"

Claire didn't hear him; she was too focused on her brother to turn around. She continued to close the distance between them until she forced Chris to back into a wall.

"Chris, what happened?" Claire said. "Come on, say something…"

Just as Chris was about to say something, she heard Mickie yell, "Claire, move!" in the distance. A flash grenade was tossed and it blinded Chris long enough for Claire to run back to Leon, Mickie, and Jill.

"Mickie, do you know what's going on with him?" Claire asked. "He tried to say something to me, but no words came…"

"Not exactly," Mickie said. "I'm still trying to figure that out…but, we need to hide; Chris is pissed."

Leon and Claire went down one path, while Mickie and Jill went down another. The deafening sound of the flash grenade could still be heard, so they had enough time to hide…

**(Leon and Claire)**

"Leon, let me go back," Claire said, pulling away from him. "Chris needs my help!"

"Not in his condition," Leon said, yanking her back. "He'll rip you to pieces if you go near him!"

"No, he won't, Leon! When I went towards him, he backed away from me, terrified. He saw me, and he instinctively stopped himself. My brother is still there inside; and I'm not leaving him…"

"Claire, you don't have much of a choice. That flash grenade just made him even angrier. We have to keep our distance from him."

"Then the flash grenade should have never been thrown! I could've brought him back if that flash grenade didn't enter the equation."

Leon understood where Claire was coming from; it was her brother they were talking about. But the flash grenade was needed; Chris could've killed her without her knowing.

"It was needed, Claire," Leon said. "You may've thought that he was gonna speak, but he could've fooled you and ripped you apart. Demons are unpredictable; your brother is no exception."

It was true; demons have an ability to mask their emotions and fool their prey. It was one of the ways the demons could feed. But, demons didn't have to rely on humans for food; it was the first days of life that they actually had to use humans.

"He's no exception…but he's not like other demons; he's not demented, or hostile. But right now, I don't know what to do…"

"I have an idea…RUN!"

Chris had appeared down the hallway, and quickly closed the distance between them. Claire and Leon started sprinting down the hallway, throwing flash grenades when needed.

**(Jill and Mickie)**

Jill and Mickie stayed on guard, listening for any suspicious sounds. Everything was quiet; too quiet.

"Mickie, do you think that he's watching us?" Jill asked. "It's too quiet…"

"He might be," Mickie said. "But we have to keep watch. He could be anywhere…"

Jill began to feel guilty; even though it wasn't her fault. She promised herself that she would protect him, even if it would kill her. But, it was Chris who ended up with the short end of the stick once more. Don't they just have all the luck…?

"Why can't we live in peace…?" Jill asked quietly. "Our lives have been hell in a nutshell ever since the mansion incident…"

"Until your feud with Wesker ends in death," Mickie said, still walking. "You can never live in peace. We'll make sure you can live happily-for good this time."

Jill held Mickie's sword in her hand firmly. She didn't care if history repeated itself; if it did, then that meant that she would have to end Wesker's life the same way she did three years ago; by decapitating him completely.


	10. Last Chance

Listen to the Rain…

"Mickie, if history does repeat itself…what do we do?" Jill asked.

"I'm not sure," Mickie said. "But we will not let it happen again. Keep a clear and positive head, okay?"

Jill didn't know if that was even possible. Three years' worth of guilt will warp your mind in more ways than one. But she will try, at least; for their sake.

"Okay…"

The pain that she felt over the years still intensified, even though Chris is alive. Was it because of the fact that she couldn't let the past go? Or was it because of the situation at hand?

She pondered those questions as another flashback eased its way into her thoughts…

**(Flashback)**

_Jill awakened to the sound of screaming. Getting that device off of her chest had worn her out…_

"_Chris…?"_

_She didn't hear him. All she heard was screaming; and she didn't know where._

"_Chris! Chris, where are you?" she screamed._

_She continued to run around, retracing her steps from where she and Chris met. The screaming was getting louder, so she was on the right track. The monarch room appeared small, but when you went inside of the secret passageway, there was another secret room hidden right next to the sarcophagus. She opened up the door to see Chris lying on the floor, covered in his own blood._

"_Chris!"_

_She rushed to his side immediately, regardless of her own safety. Her body was covered in blood when she laid him across her lap; but she didn't care._

"_What happened…? And why is there a bite mark on your neck…?"_

_When she touched the bite mark on his neck, Chris' eyes snapped open. Jill yelped and pushed him off, horrified as he stood up like nothing happened._

"_Jill…? Jill, why are you covered in blood? And why are you shaking?"_

_Chris tried to approach her; Jill only backed away, horrified. He didn't know why she was acting like this. He took one step back because he felt something trickle down his neck._

"_What…?"_

_He touched his neck and felt something wet and warm; he lifted his hand and yelled out in anger; it was his own blood._

"_DAMN HIM TO HELL! I'LL KILL HIM!"_

_Jill slid down the wall, scared out of her mind. Chris' eyes had an emerald glint to it, and it scared her. And with him yelling out angrily, it only made him look worse. She closed her eyes, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare. But she was wrong…_

**(End flashback)**

Jill shook her head and followed Mickie, who was almost at the end of the hallway. She quickly caught up with her and took a deep breath.

"Mickie, back in Africa…when Chris was changed, he wasn't like other demons…he didn't come after me. He was so angry with himself that he tried to commit suicide…"

"What? He tried to kill himself?"

Jill nodded. It almost played out in front of her as she started opening a door.

"He didn't wanna live like a monster; nor would he accept the fact that he would live like this forever. He wanted to end his life so bad…but I wouldn't allow him."

Mickie was interested in this conversation. This was something Chris didn't tell her when they were sitting out on that balcony.

"What did you do to stop him?" She asked. "Grab his hand and made him put the gun down?"

"Yeah, I did. But I also told him that I loved him; which is what I meant when I said those words…"

"I'm sure you did…you two have so much history between each other, I wouldn't have been surprised at all."

Jill laughed. A lot of people said that about them; Barry, Rebecca, their captain, and more.

She walked down a flight of stairs with Mickie, determined to help Chris as much as they can.

**(Leon and Claire)**

Leon and Claire were still running from Chris; he's not letting them catch a break, now is he?

"Leon, throw your last grenade!"

"What? Why me? You have like, six of those things left!"

"JUST THROW IT!"

Leon did as he was told; he threw his last grenade at Chris, and it blinded him completely for the 25th time. Instead of running off again, Claire caught her brother with a double roundhouse kick, followed up by a monkey flip in the air.

"Damn Claire, Chris taught you well," Leon said, surprised. "But, how long should he be out? Throwing him into boxes doesn't really have much effect against an inhuman man like your brother."

"It'll hold him down long enough. Come on, let's go."

Leon was skeptical. Chris wasn't moving, and that always raises alarm. But they might as well take advantage of the opportunity.

"Claire, hold on…"

He walked over to Chris' seemingly unconscious body and turned him over; he didn't move.

"Okay, he's really knocked out. Claire, see if you can lift him."

Claire walked over to them and started to lift her brother; he was very heavy, but she could deal with that. She just hoped that he didn't wake up and take a chunk out of her neck.

"I can lift him. But I'm worried that he'll awaken and take a chunk outta my neck."

"He won't. Come on, let's keep going."

**(Mickie and Jill)**

"Mickie…something doesn't feel right. I can't explain it. But I could be wrong…"

"No, you're right; something is wrong. But we can't stop; we'll keep pushing forward."

_Why can't we just live a normal life? _Jill thought. _I just wanna live a life in peace with Chris…is that too much to ask for…?_

The only thing Jill wanted is to live a life with Chris and their friends. But Wesker continues to haunt their every move; until then, life's hell for them…

"I'm just so worried…I'm so worried for them…" Jill shook her head, hoping to clear her mind a little.

"Come on, Jill," Mickie said. "They'll be fine. They have enough experience to take on Chris and hold him off. You didn't worry this much about Chris, did you?"

Jill gave her a smug look before she even realized it. She quickly erased her emotions and returned to the mission at hand.

"It's okay; I was only joking with-Wesker…"

"What? You were joking with Wesker?"

"No; I meant Wesker's here…"

They had to be silent; any movement and Wesker could be alarmed. This was it…

"Albert Wesker; you're finished!"


	11. Never Give Up

Listen to the Rain…

"Albert Wesker; you're finished!"

Jill and Mickie closed in on Wesker quickly, just in case he decided to make a run for it.

"Don't think you can run away from us, Wesker," Jill said. "Your life on this earth ends here!"

"On the contrary, Jill…I'm not going down without a fight."

Both Jill and Mickie kept their guard up; there was no way in hell that they were letting him leave their sight alive.

"There's no one that's gonna help you now," Mickie said, creeping closer. "You're cornered."

"That's what you think…"

Mickie and Jill both started to look around; something was walking around them…

"Jill, get down!"

Mickie pushed Jill away from her as the figure darted past them and landed next to Wesker. Dear lord…

"There's…two of them?" Jill said, confused.

"Unfortunately," Mickie said. "But this one's slightly different from the other Wesker…"

Mickie focused her eyes on the other Wesker. The other one was slightly slimmer and had more hair.

"He's Alex Wesker! I knew someone was working with you!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Good job," Albert said. "But can you handle us both?"

Mickie and Jill looked at each other before holstering their guns and engaging in battle with them. This would be their hardest battle yet…

**(Chris, Claire, and Leon)**

Claire and Leon have made pretty good progress. The whole time they were walking, Chris hadn't attempted to awaken and tear them to pieces; but that doesn't mean he won't try.

"Claire, aren't you getting a little nervous?" Leon asked. "He's not even stirring."

"I know…but I'm not anxious. He's not twitching, or growling in his sleep, so he won't wake up any time soon."

"I'm beginning to wonder how hard you actually hit that man…"

"I didn't hit him hard enough to break any bones, but I did leave him a few surprises back there…"

Leon stopped walking and walked behind Claire. "What do you mean by that?"

Claire stopped walking as well and laid Chris against a wall. "Look for yourself."

Leon took in Chris' appearance; the dragon necklace was still around his neck in one piece; his BSAA uniform shirt was torn slightly and extremely bloody from the collision from the heavy boxes and other things; and the rest of his body, including his face, was covered in blood.

Leon looked past all of that and saw that bruises were beginning to from on Chris' torso and arms. Claire fucked him up pretty bad.

"Damn girl; this man is starting to get bruises on his torso and arms! He _did_ teach you well."

"See? But we can't afford to lose time. But…"

"What's wrong?"

"Chris was sweating as well. Is that worrying?"

Leon thought for a moment; he couldn't really remember what sweating meant in a demon. It would come to him eventually.

"I can't remember right now," Leon said. "It'll come to me eventually, though."

"Okay," Claire said, picking up her brother once more. "Let's regroup with Mickie and Jill so we can end this."

**(Mickie and Jill)**

"Why don't you ever give up?"

Wesker landed a powerful palm strike to Mickie's torso, which allowed him to uppercut her, then kick her backwards into a stack of heavy boxes.

"Because," Mickie said, coughing. "I don't like giving up…and there's no way in hell you'll make me!"

Mickie jumped back up to her vertical base and forearm smashed Wesker in the face repeatedly, and then followed up with a back hook kick to his torso, and a knee to the face.

Jill wasn't having as good of a time as Mickie was. Alex continuously took her off guard and swung her around.

"Mickie, I need help!"

"I can't help you right now!"

Okay, she had to improvise. Just as Alex came towards her again, Jill dodged his hand and kneed him in his stomach, and then flipped him onto the ground.

"Keep your hands off of me!"

Jill unsheathed the sword and almost brought it down on Alex's head; she was cut off short by Albert, who swung Mickie directly into her.

"Ouch…Mickie, what happened?" Jill asked.

"Wesker happened," Mickie said. "Goddamn…"

"Stand up," Albert said, approaching both of them. "Is that all you've got?"

_Chris, _Jill thought, standing up. _We won't last for much longer…where are you?_

**(Chris, Claire, and Leon)**

"Maybe we should take a break. Chris' getting heavy…"

"…We have some time to kill, I think. Yeah, let's take a rest."

With that being said, Claire sat Chris down and lies next to Leon. "So…do you think there's something going on behind the scenes?"

"No doubt," Leon said. "I just wished that we knew who in the hell it was…"

"It's Wesker, silly! But why does he hate my brother so…?"

Both of them never really knew why because Chris never told them. Maybe it was for the best that they didn't know.

"We shouldn't really worry why Wesker hates Chris with a passion. All we know is that Wesker has been a nuisance for way too long. He's gonna die today."

Claire wanted everything to end; for everyone's sake. She wanted to make everyone happy once more; but, there's too much at stake right now.

"Hopefully, he does die today. But, as fate would have it…he probably won't die."

"Claire…?"

"Chris?"

Claire instinctively got up and ran over to her brother, who could barely move. She held his hand as she sat him up.

"Chris, are you alright?"

"I can't see you…where are you…?"

"I'm right here. Look, just stay still. Hold on…"

Claire got up and walked over to Leon, who held up a knife. She took it and walked back to her brother.

"Chris, I need you to do this," Claire said, slashing her wrist and holding it towards his mouth. "Don't deny it."

He didn't deny the fact that he needed the blood. He took his sister's wrist and bit down as hard as he could, allowing the blood to fill his mouth easily.

Claire flinched and took a deep breath, knowing that her brother wasn't gonna let up yet. She was glad that he remembered her…but what made him do those things? All that blood…did he kill people before she saw him?

_What made him go off like that? _Claire thought. _He was completely oblivious to everything around him…why would someone make him this demented?_

She looked up at her brother's face; his eyes were still blood red, but only his pupils were this time. His control seemed to be getting better, but it's only a matter of time before he blacks out once more…

"Chris…let go…"

Chris let go of his little sister's wrist, licking up the spare drops of blood before looking at her.

"Claire, I…"

"Save your strength…Leon, let's go."

Claire was about to lift her brother back on her shoulders, but Chris refused to go.

"There's something I have to tell you both…something that may shock you…"

"What is it?" Leon asked. "Is it about Wesker?"

Chris nodded. "Wesker has a brother…his name is Alex Wesker…being careful is crucial at this point…please, help Mickie and Jill…I can't go with you…"

"Why can't you go?" Claire asked. "We need you!"

"I'll only be a hindrance," Chris said, twitching slightly. "Please, just go…"

Claire, upset with her brother, walked over to him and knocked him out swiftly. Leon looked at her, eyes wide from what she just done.

"Claire, did you really wanna do that?" Leon asked, helping Claire lift Chris. "He said he didn't wanna go."

"I really don't care. He's not a hindrance, no matter what he says. We're not leaving him behind!"

Leon didn't argue with Claire when it came to her brother. They both continued walking down the corridor, trying to see if they can find Mickie and get out of this horrid place…


	12. A Turn For The Worst

Listen to the Rain…

"Will you just die already? You're annoying as hell!"

Mickie jumped on Wesker and started punching him viciously. He was gonna die; by her hand if possible.

"You'll have to do better than that," Albert said, pushing Mickie off. "Allow me to show you the true meaning of fear…"

Both Alex and Albert regrouped and held out their hands; a black aura surrounded both of them as they faced each other.

"Enough games brother," Alex said, turning back towards Mickie and Jill. "We shall make their deaths as quick as possible."

"Not exactly…"

Albert stuck out his hand, swiftly aiming it at Mickie. As that happened, she was paralyzed; she was completely motionless.

"Now then, my sweet Valentine…"

He approached Jill, who was backing away from him. Where was he taking this?

"Get away from me!"

Jill swung the sword viciously at Albert; but he caught it without much effort. He yanked the sword from out of her hands and threw it onto the ground. Jill no longer had the power of a demon.

"Do you remember that night, Jill; That night at the Spencer Estate? Where you supposedly sacrificed yourself for your beloved Chris?"

How could she forget? The fear of dying along with Wesker…she still wished that the fall could've killed her.

"How could I have forgotten that night?" Jill said. "I thought I was falling to my death; along with you. But I was wrong…"

She took one more step back before speaking again. "For three years, I had to deal with you and your selfish ways, with no control over my actions; and for three years, Chris suffered, thinking I was dead! You don't deserve to live on this planet, no matter what anybody says!"

As those words left her mouth, she didn't realize that Wesker had started choking her.

"Maybe you haven't realized that I now run the show, Jill. You don't stand a chance against me!"

"Maybe she doesn't…but we do."

Leon and Claire ran in, once again witnessing Wesker with the upper hand. Let's hope they have more luck than last time…

"Claire, put Chris down. We have a little bit of unfinished business to finish up."

Claire sat her brother down and followed Leon towards both of the Wesker children.

"Let's get something straight before we end both of your lives," Leon said, cracking his knuckles. "Your final hours will be spent here. There's no escaping what's been coming to you for fifteen years…"

"You thought I didn't plan for this?" Albert said. "You two disappoint me. Chris; awaken from your slumber…"

Claire turned around. This couldn't be possible…

"Leon, duck your head!"

Both of them ducked their head and did a backflip. Just how much do they have to go through just to get rid of him?

"What the hell just happened?" Leon asked. "Where's Chris?"

Claire started looking around; she couldn't see him or hear him. Only one way to find out if he's in the same state as before…

"Chris, stop it! Don't let Wesker corrupt your mind!"

She didn't hear anything but the sound of struggle. She ran towards Mickie and started shaking her.

"Mickie, what's wrong?" Claire said. "Why can't you move?"

"I don't know," Mickie said, struggling. "Claire, you need to move away from here! Chris' up in the rafters; go after him!"

Claire nodded and picked up Mickie's sword, which was on the ground; Leon was fighting Wesker, and surprisingly winning now. She had to hurry if she wanted all of this to end.

She ran towards a ladder and started climbing up it as fast as she could; holding the sword that may be able to end all of this with one swipe…

_Let's hope I know how to use this thing…_

She climbed all the way to the top, holding the sword firmly as she traveled the rafters. He didn't run away, did he?

"Claire, wait!"

Claire turned around to see Jill, who was climbing up the ladder after her.

"I'm going with you!"

"Fine," Claire said, holding out the sword. "Do you want this back?"

"Keep it for now. Come on, let's get going."

**(Down below…)**

"You won't get away with this!"

"You've fallen right into my trap…"

"What…?"

Both Leon and Wesker stop at the same time, staring each other down.

"Since your taking your sweet time, I'll just dispose of your brother instead…"

Leon shot off a bullet towards Alex; Alex dodges it quickly, but by doing so, he allowed Mickie to break free of her paralysis.

"You made the worst mistake of your life," Mickie said, angry now. "Now you'll pay with your life!"

She tackled him as hard as she could and started unleashing strong punches at his face.

When Leon faced Wesker once more, he saw that he was covered in a black aura that seemed to be stretching all over the room.

"What's going on?" Leon asked, looking around. "What are you doing?"

A blade was showing from Wesker's coat; and it was glowing red.

"Welcome to Hell, Mr. Kennedy…"

**(Up in the rafters)**

"He was right about being a hindrance," Claire said, running. "This is why he didn't wanna come with us…"

"Both of you are hard-headed as hell," Jill said, keeping pace. "I don't know why you're acting so surprised about this, though…"

"I'm not surprised; just worried. Whatever happened to Chris, it's hurting him. We have to find a way to break the hold that Wesker has on him, and fast; he's not gonna last much longer."

Jill wasn't surprised by the situation. Three years ago, this same situation took place; but will the results be different?

"Okay, I have a pretty good idea; if you wanna go along with it."

"What is it?"

"Give me all of your hand grenades. We're gonna lure him outta hiding."

Claire's eyes widened as she continued running; they have to blow her brother up? What were the odds?

She gave Jill all of her hand grenades and watched her throw one in a corner, which looked suspicious.

"Over there!"

Claire started to follow the smeared blood on the walls; probably from Chris' bloody shirt.

"Follow the blood on the walls!"

She ran off, with Jill not too far behind her.

**(Down below, once more…)**

"What's wrong?" Albert said, swinging the blade at Leon. "Afraid of a little cut?"

"Not really," Leon said, dodging the blade. "I just don't know where that sword's been."

Albert raised an eyebrow, and with that, Leon found an opportunity; He snatched the blade out of his hands and kicked him back.

"Now the sword's mine."

Leon looked at the blade; it lengthened when it left out of Wesker's hands. I guess that makes it a sword now.

"How long do you think you'll last without the sword?"

"I'll last just fine!"

Albert was becoming paranoid. He's bound to slip up soon…

"You're in my way!"

Mickie threw Alex into a large pile of crates, along with a hand grenade. A big boom was heard, and smoke filled the room.

"Mickie," Leon coughed. "What did you do…?"

"I threw a grenade," Mickie said. "We shouldn't have to worry about Alex for a while."

"How about we carve Wesker into something more…homey?"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun to see what we can do with his internal organs."

**(Rafters)**

Jill and Claire have spotted Chris on several occasions; but every time they spotted him, he fled from them.

"Jill, he keeps running away!" Claire yelled. "We can't catch him!"

"We'll catch him soon," Jill said. "Look over there…"

Claire looked over in the distance and saw her brother leaning against something. He looked like he was bleeding again.

"He's having a hard time moving…Chris!"

"Claire, hold on! He's not stable!"

Jill followed Mickie, knowing that it might be a trap…this is taking a turn for the worst…


	13. Role Reversal

Listen to the Rain…

"Claire, hold on! You don't even know if he's stable!"

Jill followed Claire towards her brother, who was leaning against the railing. He didn't look like he was moving.

"Is he alright…?"

"Chris, say something!"

Chris didn't even react to what Jill and Claire were saying. He continued to stare into nothingness, almost as if he was in a trance.

Claire stepped forward towards him, but she noticed that her foot was covered in his blood. He was bleeding out…

"Jill, he's bleeding out too much…we need to stop it."

"That's not a problem…"

Jill pulled out a syringe filled with a liquid. It was a BSAA certified painkiller for use out on the field. She stuck the needle into Chris' arm and saw him slowly come to.

"What happened…? What am I doing up here…?"

Jill held his hand as he began to stand up. "Wesker had started to take over your mind again, but I think that your blood loss saved your life this time."

Chris smiled. Luck was always on his side, whether or not he anticipated it. Hell, it saved his life on more than one occasion.

"Maybe…where's Mickie and Leon?" Chris asked.

"They're not gonna last much longer," Claire said. "Alex just got back up and it's becoming harder for them to fend those two off."

"Leave Albert to me…" Chris started to stand up, with Jill's support. "You guys can handle Alex, am I right?"

"We can handle him," Claire said, about to jump over the railing. "Come on, Jill."

"Okay…Chris, please come back in one piece..."

"I will…"

He leaned in and kissed her before he jumped down to help Mickie and Leon. Jill and Claire did the same.

**(Down below…)**

Leon and Mickie had the upper hand at first; but with Alex entering the fray once more, and Leon losing blood from the sword stabbing him more than once, it was going downhill fast.

"Leon, stay with me," she said, fending off Albert and Alex. "I'll get help for you in a minute!"

Leon continuously kept going in and out of consciousness because of his tremendous blood loss. One moment he was seeing Albert and Alex, and the next, he was seeing stars.

"I'm coming, just hold on!"

Chris had suddenly jumped in front of Mickie and pushed Alex and Albert back, giving them some space.

"Focus on me and me only," he yelled. "You harm them anymore, and I'll decapitate you!"

"You have a point," Albert said, smiling. "But do you actually think you can resist my power, let alone kill me?"

"_I won't stop fighting until you're dead!_"

Chris tackled Albert with everything he had, and unleashed a barrage of punches against his face. He wasn't stopping until he saw every part of his body across the floor.

"Chris, look out!"

Chris felt something sharp pierce his skin and slide downwards. He flinched and groaned.

"What…?"

He yanked the sharp object out of his back and turned around. "Why you little…"

He grabbed Alex and stabbed the sharp object directly through Alex's head and tossed him aside without even breaking a sweat. He still wasn't stable, but he was nowhere near the point of no return.

"Mickie, can Leon stand?" He asked.

"No," She said. "He's lost too much blood."

"Shit…can't you heal him? His heart's still beating, right?"

"I believe I can…Chris, behind you!"

Chris turned around to face Wesker, who was running away. Like hell he is!

_You think you can get away with what you've done? I'll run you through a grinder, and then feed you to the zombies!_

He shook his head confusingly, almost shocked at what he just theorized. Is he really that pissed off about the past? Why can't he just let go? It's simple…or is it still haunting him so, even though Wesker was killed once already?

"Mickie, watch after all three of them," He said, walking off. "This time, Wesker's life will end by my hand."

He walked off slowly, but stopped his pace and smiled to himself. "Jill; please, don't follow me, okay?"

"But Chris," Jill started. "You can't…it's not safe for you, and it's equally dangerous for me, but…"

She sighed and took a step forward in desperation to stop him. "Chris, I'm _telling_ you not to go. You'll just be back in the scenario that just took place!"

"Jill…you're asking for a fight?" Chris asked. "Even with Mickie's sword in your possession, you don't stand a chance against me."

"I will injure you if possible…I don't want history to repeat itself!"

Chris turned around and sighed; he didn't want to hurt his beloved, but the more they bickered, the less time they had to capture Wesker.

"Jill, let him go," Mickie said, separating them. "Chris, go, we'll stay here. But if you come back like a damn monster…"

Mickie cracked her knuckles and smiled. "I'll beat the shit outta you!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

He walked off, determined to catch Wesker and _hopefully_-end his life.

"What do we do now?" Claire asked. "Alex is supposedly dead…"

"Supposedly is right…but, he's not." Mickie took the sharp object out of Alex's head and flipped him over. "We're gonna take him back to the BSAA for questioning. His sentence will be determined by the higher-ups there."

"Is that safe?" Jill asked. "What if he gets loose?"

"He won't get loose; that's what straitjackets are for."

Jill sighed and looked at Alex's broken form. He's supposed to be getting transported to the BSAA prison. With Mickie and Chris holding him on his way to the prison, he doesn't stand a chance. No, he's not going anywhere.

"Okay; but, what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"I'm gonna let you guys stay out at my house," Mickie said. "My daughter's heard much about you and she's eager to meet you all!"

"You told her about us? How old is your daughter?"

"Ten years old; she loves you guys!"

At first, Jill wasn't too excited about the idea of staying in the Underworld, but after hearing that Mickie had a daughter, she was excited. She always had a thing for kids, but now she actually gets to spend time with one.

"Well, I don't mind it. But right now, I just want Chris to come back in one piece…"

"He's gonna come back, okay? Stop worrying; he's been in worse situations than this."

Mickie had a point; Chris could take care of himself, and doesn't have to worry about injuries. And even so, she also understood where she was coming from. She didn't want Chris to go through what she did for three years. Coincidentally, the roles are reversed. But can it stay that way until Wesker's dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I finally finished this chapter! I'm so sorry that I haven't been on RE for a while, but I'm back!<strong>

**(Random Scene)**

**Christian: *On the floor, sweating***

**Claire: Hey, wake up!**

**Christian: *Wakes up, screaming***

**Claire: SHUT UP! *Covers his mouth***

**Christian: *Muffled* WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY AM I IN A DARK ROOM?**

**Claire: Chris locked you in here. Remember when you tried to flirt with me?**

**Christian: Yeah…he knocked me out! Leon and Chris both!**

**Leon and Chris: *Bursts through the door, carrying axes***

**Christian: WTF? Claire, is your brother and Leon human?**

**Claire: *Nervous* Chris isn't but Leon is…**

**Christian: Hooooly shhhhit! *Runs out, with Leon and Chris screaming, "GET BACK HERE!"***


	14. Home Sweet Home

Listen to the Rain…

**(Chris Redfield)**

_If Wesker gets away, then our nightmares will never end…the hell we've been living in has been going on for too long…_

Six years ago, Jill was forced to kill innocents and help found a new virus called Uroboros. It was the deadliest thing they ever faced. But what's worse is the fact that he had to _stand_ in place and watch her suffer. It had hurt him in more ways than one, and this was the _only_ time that he could make things right within himself.

"You're not going _anywhere_!"

Chris' surprising tone of voice sent a shudder through Wesker. It's the first time he ever heard him speak like that.

"_If you actually think that you'll live this time, you're mistaken. I'll spill your guts all over the wall!_"

A surprising jolt of power climbed its way through Chris' body, almost feeling like it was taking over. A simple shake of his arm calmed him.

"So," Wesker said, chuckling a little. "It's come to this…killed by my puppet, eh?"

"Seems that way; but you don't deserve to live after what you've done!"

Chris punched the wall, and it shattered, showing the moon-lit sky in the distance. It was a beautiful sight, but he would enjoy it later.

Wesker held out a hand, as if he was giving a time out. "I thought you cared about your friends, Chris."

Chris stopped his advance and looked at Wesker. What did he do this time? "What did you do?"

"This place is rigged to blow in ten; think you can end my life in that time?"

Chris' eyes burned a deep emerald color at the man he so despised. He was so fed up by his tactics that his death couldn't come fast enough.

"I'll end you before it hits eight minutes!"

He grabbed Wesker and slammed him into a wall, cracking it. He then unleashed a powerful barrage of punches into Wesker's chest, causing the wall to break slowly.

"_Die already!_" The wall breaks apart, and Wesker slams through it. Chris walks through the rubble and picks up Wesker again.

"If this place is gonna be blown to smithereens, I'll make sure your dead body is among it!"

He shoves his hand directly through Wesker's head, the blood covering him like clothing. He took his hand out of his head and dropped Wesker's lifeless body on the ground, smiling devilishly as he took in his now dead nemesis.

"You're all talk, Wesker," He said. "Burn here first, and then in hell…"

He ran off, now only having seven and a half minutes to get to safety.

**(Jill and the others)**

_Chris, please…you have to come back…don't come back to us in pain…_

Jill continued to repeat those words, even though every fiber of her being told her that Chris would be fine and he would be back in no time.

"Mickie, this is tearing me apart," Jill said. "I can't just stand here, waiting for him to come back! I'm going to check on him!"

She ran out, but bumped into something firm, yet soft. She looked up and smiled at the figure that presented them to her.

"Chris, you're okay…"

Jill hugged him as if it was the last thing she would ever do. Chris held her in their tight embrace for a few seconds, but he quickly stopped and looked at everyone, frantic.

"This place is gonna blow," He said. "We only have about seven minutes left!"

We can't make it to the surface in time," Mickie said. "How are we gonna make it?"

Chris picked up Jill and Claire while Mickie carried Leon and Alex on her back. They were gonna have to run at their maximum speed if they wanted to make it out on time.

"Chris, can you handle me in a race?"

"You're on; loser owes five bucks to the winner."

Jill sat up, unable to listen to what they were doing. "Are you two making a bet?" She yelled. "Do it after we get outta here alive!"

"Fine…"

They both sprinted off, running through the dark hallway and then up the long, spiral stairway.

"Geez, this is a lot of stairs," Mickie said. "Wesker sure has a lot of time on his hands."

"He's dead now," Chris said, opening the door. "I made sure of it; we'll talk about this back on the plane back to the BSAA. We only have five minutes left now."

They both sprinted out of the hidden passageway and up another flight of stairs and sprinted towards the main door. They opened it and ran down the steep road towards their plane.

"Okay, let's get on the plane," Mickie said. "We have to get Alex to the prison."

They all got on the plane, with the guards checking their IDs before allowing access. Mickie gave Alex to the guards, strictly adding that he must be transported to the prison.

"Okay guys, who's ready to go home?" She added as she took her seat.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Chris said. "Of course we're ready to go home."

"Yeah; just promise me you're gonna wash that blood off your face."

Chris looked down and saw that he was still covered in the blood from before, but also covered in Wesker's. He sighed and relaxed into his seat.

"Figures I was gonna get dirty…anyways, I'm tired and I wanna get a few hours' worth of peace and quiet. And by the way, you owe me five bucks."

"Oh yeah…I'll pay you when we land."

Jill and Claire laughed; their lives were slowly coming back together, but it wouldn't take long, anyway. As the plane took off, everyone looked out the windows and saw the mansion blow to hell. They wanted to cheer, but the lack of sleep didn't allow them such joy yet.

"Mickie, aren't you tired?" Jill asked. "You were the main one saving our asses back there."

"A little," She said, gazing out the window. "But I'll be fine. Killing Wesker was one of the main reasons I came along."

"Do you really think he's dead?"

Mickie cast a glance at Chris; he was smiling and staring out the window, so she guessed that he really _was_ dead.

"Definitely…"

"I guess we can finally live in peace…Wesker can do no more harm…"

**(Early morning-Chris)**

Everyone's usually up, getting ready to take on the day. But not this man; yesterday was work enough. Going to Europe and coming back to the Americas drenched in blood was bad enough to give him nightmares.

A few moments later, a knock was heard at his door. With an angry groan and armed with a pillow, he got up out of his bed and walked towards the door.

"Who is it…?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It's Mickie; open up."

With a groan, he opened up the door and glared. "You're the main person I wanna hit with a pillow…come in."

"Thanks…that's _nice_ hospitality…"

"It's the best I can do at 5:30 in the morning…"

Mickie sighed and took a step forward, giggling. "I didn't know you liked bunnies. You really are soft on the inside."

"You're begging for that pillow," Chris said sheepishly. "But I'm too tired to throw it at you."

"Uh-huh…"

"I'm going back to bed; do whatever you feel like, but don't get all sneaky."

Chris yawned and walked back to his bedroom. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he couldn't really sleep anyway. After yesterday's events, he couldn't really stop thinking about what happened.

_Did Wesker really die this time?_ He thought as he lay down on his bed. _If he did, is that really the end of all bioterrorism?_

Just as he began to close his eyes, his phone rang. With a soft groan, he picked it up.

"Hello…?"

"Chris, are you awake?"

He sat up immediately and started speaking into the phone clearly. "Jill? Jill, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine; can you come over to my place, please?"

"O-okay…you sure everything's fine?"

"I'm fine, okay? I have to tell you something."

"Okay, I'll be there."

He hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, slipped them on, and walked out of his room and towards the door.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked.

"I'll be fine on my own," Mickie said, yawning. "Where are you going?"

"To go see Jill; she wanted to see me for something…"

"Well, go see her; it might be important."

Chris nodded and left out of his house, leaving Mickie to fall back on the couch.

_This is a little awkward for her,_ Chris thought as he hopped into his car. _She sounded shaken on the phone, so I hope it's nothing serious…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, another chapter into this wonderful story! I only hope I don't get another mental block… *Sigh*<strong>

**(ANOTHER random scene)**

**Chris: I am so bored of this…**

**Jill: Why'd you say that?**

**Chris: Going through all of our pictures bring back some horrible memories…**

**Jill: *Looks at the pictures and then back at Chris* you have a point. *Throws the album out the window***

**Christian: I AM BACK! NO STUPID AXES CAN KEEP ME AWAY!**

**Chris: But a supernatural ass whooping **_**will**_**. *Cracks his knuckles***

**Christian: Should I run?**

**Chris: I THINK YOU SHOULD.**

**Jill: Chris, don't kill him. He was only being funny towards Claire.**

**Chris: I… *Lowers his fists* Fine…he's okay. *Glares at Christian* **_**For now.**_

**Christian: Whew…I'm in the clear!**

**Leon: NO, YOU'RE NOT! *Comes in with a fire axe***

**Christian: WHY OH WHY DID I EVEN COME HERE? *Runs out with Leon chasing after him***

**Jill: Why was Leon here? *Glares at Chris* Chris, did you plan this?**

**Chris: Oh yeah… *Smiles***

**Jill: I give him ten minutes.**

**Chris: I give him three.**

**Jill: Of course…**


	15. Moonlight Sonata

Listen to the Rain…

_Why did she call this early? I hope there's nothing wrong…_

Chris continued to wonder all the way until he arrived at Jill's house. While taking a deep breath, he got out of his car and approached her door.

_Why am I so nervous? _He asked himself. _If there's nothing wrong, then why am I so jittery?_

With a sigh, he looked out at the full moon. In a sense, it kinda helped him think, which is exactly what he needed right now. He knocked on the door, and it opened, with Jill's face being the first thing he sees.

"Hey," He said, smiling a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said. "But…there's something I have to tell you that's really important."

Jill allowed Chris in and shut the door. "I see you haven't _actually_ been sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep, knowing how all of this started."

"Chris…" She took a step forward and looked right in his eyes. "I know that the three years I was gone was horrible for you, but…I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about…"

"Jill, I can't stop worrying. My strength, speed, and intelligence are all from Wesker! And I can't take back what happened."

Jill sighed and took a step back, closing her eyes. After Chris and Sheva took the device off her chest, everything was a big blur. But she could still hear Chris' screams of agony and anger as clear as day. The blood that covered him…it scared her still.

"You were part of his project…the 'Eternal Life project'."

"…What's the 'Eternal life project'?"

Jill pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Chris. There was another piece of information that she wanted him to see, but she would tell him after she dealt with this problem.

"What's in it?" He asked.

"It's something you need to know."

He scans through the paperwork, only reading the important pieces, like Jill said. After a few seconds, he sets the file down and takes a deep breath.

"He experimented on other people before me," Chris growled. "And all of them _died_ beforeme."

"He wanted to try it out on me, but he figured that it would work better on you."

Chris groaned and leaned against the wall, thinking to himself. Why did Wesker want him to survive only? Did it mean something later on in the future?

"All those people died because of him…and all of their deaths were in vain."

"Don't say that; their deaths _weren't _in vain. Wesker's dead, so their deaths stand for something now."

_Maybe she has a point,_ Chris thought as he yawned. _Those people in Africa can sleep easy now knowing that Wesker can't do any harm. Their suffering's over, while ours is just beginning._

"Maybe you're right; now they can sleep in their beds without being afraid."

"See? Wesker's death means that the world's at ease; for now, at least."

"That's an understatement; Wesker's death may've put the world at ease, but that's only temporary. Alex is still alive, and when the BSAA finally decides to kill him, that's when we can rest easy."

Jill looked at Chris; on the outside, he looked strong and confident, but on the inside, she could tell that all of this was taking a toll on him mentally. No wonder he was so tired, but he couldn't sleep.

"You have a point, but you really need to leave it to the BSAA for now. You need to rest…"

"I can't Jill…I'm just too worried about everyone…"

With a sigh, Jill holds up a pillow. Chris looked at her, puzzled. Now what's her idea this time?

"What's the pillow for?" Chris asked. "You want me to sleep on it?"

"No," Jill said, still clutching the pillow. "I want you to punch it."

"Punching a pillow isn't gonna help me in any way."

"It'll give you something to take your anger out on. It also relieves stress, too."

With a scoff, Chris punches the pillow. After a few punches, he grabs the pillow.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked. "I'm not feeling any better."

"Yes it is; it teaches you not to take out your anger on the next living thing you see."

"Hmm…"

Chris clutches the pillow and rips it in half. Jill looks at him, mouth agape. He just ripped her favorite pillow!

"That was my favorite pillow," Jill said, picking up feathers. "And you ripped it, you meanie!"

"You weren't gonna miss it; _especially _since you gave it to me to punch. Besides; I know you've got about a few more left in this huge house."

Jill laughed; she did, but the one that Chris ripped was so soft and fluffy…she's gonna miss it a little.

"I do, but I really liked that one! It was soft and fluffy; like you are."

She hugs him tightly and sits down. He felt warm to the touch, almost like a warm blanket.

"Chris, I have a question. And I need a straight answer, okay?"

He nodded. "Shoot; what is it?"

"Um…the circumstances between us are different now, and so are our boundaries…but, do you still wanna be with me?"

He nodded; who said humans and demons couldn't get along with each other?

"Of course," He said, hugging her back. "I may not be human, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Are you sure?"

"I wasn't making up lies when I said I loved you. I really do love you, Jill. And nothing will change that."

_How do I tell him about my blood tests? _Jill thought. _Will he freak out over it?_

"Chris, I don't wanna be parted away from you. It hurts knowing that we both went through hell, and now the pain will stay with us forever."

Jill walked over to her piano and pulled out a musical piece. "Don't you remember 'Moonlight Sonata'?"

"How can I forget?" Chris said. "It still rings in my head to this day. But, coincidentally, I taught myself to play the piano."

"Hmm; was it because you couldn't play it in the mansion?"

"I believe so."

With her foot on the pedals, and her fingers on the starting keys, Jill began to play the majestic piece. At first, she couldn't stand to play it, but when she gazed out into the sky, the notes seemed to fall into place. She didn't need to look at her fingers to make sure she was playing the right keys.

"Still has that scary feeling to it doesn't it?" She said as she came to the end of the song. "Scary, yet beautiful…"

"Scary seems about right, since we had to play it to stay alive."

Chris had a point; he couldn't even play the piece, but Rebecca could. Without her, he wouldn't have made it out of the mansion. But besides that, he felt fatigued, almost tired even.

"Jill…whatever happens to you, don't…don't lie to me about it, okay? I don't want you to be in pain…"

Jill rested her hands on her lap with a sigh. She never lied to him about anything; anything except for her blood tests. She was scared of his reaction, and therefore, didn't wanna tell. Rebecca could tell, but that would lead to Chris becoming suspicious behind her actions. What could she do?

_Maybe I'll let Rebecca tell him,_ she thought. _It'll cut down a little bit of the confusion if she tells him._

"Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yahoo; I finished another chapter! Guess what's gonna happen next, and you'll get a cookie!<strong>

**(Random scene out of the blue)**

**Jill: *Sleeping***

**Claire: *Knocking on her door* Jill?**

**Jill: Huh…? *Opens the door* what's wrong?**

**Claire: Have you seen Chris anywhere? I can't seem to find him.**

**Jill: Um…he left a little while ago. He said he needed to take care of "A little rat".**

**Claire: "A little rat"…? *Thinks for a moment and has a WTF face* I'll be right back… *Picks up an umbrella and leaves***

**Jill: *Sighs* Knew it… *Realizes the situation* HEY! WAIT FOR ME! *Runs out after her* can't they let this go?**

**Claire: Apparently not…**

**(Down the street)**

**Chris: Where did that little son of a bitch go?**

**Leon: I don't know, but if you find him, save some of the ass whooping for me.**

**Christian: *Throws a hammer on Chris' head***

**Chris: OW! *Rubs his head and looks up* BITCH! YOU ARE DEAD! *Starts climbing the wall***

**Christian: Catch me if ya can, ya big ape! *Runs off***

**Chris: WHAT DID YOU SAY? *Reaches the top and starts sprinting after him* PREPARE FOR YOUR SUPERNATRUAL ASS WHOOPING, BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!**

**Leon: Save some for me!**


	16. Betrayal

Listen to the Rain…

**(Later on-BSAA North American branch Laboratory)**

Jill had woken up a few hours later to go break the news to Rebecca. Yes, this was a bad idea, but it was too much for her to say in words.

"Rebecca, are you here?"

"Jill? What's wrong?"

Jill walked into the lab, where Rebecca is working on a blood analysis. She didn't wanna bother her, but this was a favor she couldn't do alone.

"Um, there's something I need you to do," She said. "Something important…"

"Shoot; what is it?"

"Um…can you break the news about me being infected by the T-virus to Chris? I just don't have the courage to tell him myself…"

Rebecca suspected as much. She nodded and pulled out a folder. "I knew something like this was gonna come up, so I wanted you to see this."

She dropped a folder on the table, and it opened on Chris' file. Jill looked over the paperwork and picked up one of his blood tests. It showed that Chris' genetic makeup was extremely out of the ordinary. Jill already knew this, but did Rebecca know about what he is now?

"Did this come from his blood test that you did before we left for Europe?" She asked.

"Yes; His blood isn't normal. It's almost…_supernatural_, if you ask me, because he certainly isn't human anymore."

Jill set the file down and took a seat. She knew what he was, but should she tell Rebecca?

"Rebecca, there's something I have to tell you…it's about him, and it'll shed light on his genetic makeup."

Rebecca sat down, holding the papers in her hands. She could tell that what Jill was about to say was something that scarred her for life.

"Six years ago, Wesker had injected himself with blood that didn't have the same genetic makeup as a human. It changed him into something supernatural."

"Were you there when it happened?"

Jill nodded. "For three years, I had to stand there and watch Wesker throw away lives like they were nothing. He experimented on people with his newfound powers; and none of them lived beyond the first week. But, when he heard of Chris' appearance in Africa; it clicked. He lured Chris through traps and puzzles, trying to see if he was worthy. But, when he reached us…everything went downhill."

Rebecca didn't do anything; she just continued to listen to Jill's story. As she glanced down at Chris' blood tests, everything started to make sense.

"I had to fight Chris; it hurt me so bad, even though I wasn't in control of my actions. At first, I wished that the fall back at the Spencer Estate had killed me, but I squashed that idea even as my vision went black. But, when I came to again, all I heard was screaming. Instinctively, I ran to it. Even to this day, that scene still haunts me."

"Hmm…Wesker bit him, didn't he?" Rebecca said when Jill paused.

"Yeah; when I came to Chris' side, all I saw was blood; it was all over the walls and on him. When I reached to touch him, his eyes snapped open. They had a demented gleam to them, but he was gentle. I was so scared when I saw him like that; I just…couldn't do anything. Blood slid down his neck in a stream; and when he reached out to touch it, he started screaming out in agony and in anger. I couldn't do anything but just stare…"

Rebecca stopped looking over Chris' file and stood up. She understood everything now; it was because of Wesker that Chris is what he is now.

"I get it now," She said. "Wesker changed Chris into a supernatural being. And he used you as bait in order for Chris to chase you and lead him back to him. Very clever…"

"So, now you get the story. And can you please break the news to him without trying to make it sound…horrible?"

Rebecca nodded. "I can do that; you might wanna rest for a while. Who knows when Ricky will give you another assignment?"

"You have a point; see ya later, Rebecca."

Without looking back, Jill walked out of the laboratory.

**(Chris Redfield)**

Hanging out with Mickie's friends was the best for him; but her daughter? Multiply her friends by three and you have a recipe for an explosion of fun!

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Look around the corner!"

Chris looked around the corner; he didn't see Amy there.

"Alright Amy," He said. "Where are you?"

He heard her giggling around in the house, but he couldn't locate her accurately. He looked around and saw a leg sticking out from under the table. He walked over and stuck a hand under it.

"Aha; there you are!"

"Nope; I'm over here!"

He took his hand from under the table as he turned in Amy's direction. She was standing outside the front door, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good move; come here!"

He ran out after her, laughing. He hasn't had this much fun in a while. After a few paces, he finally catches Amy.

"Whew; you're a big ball of energy."

"Well…I was bored, so…I guess I am a ball of energy!"

Chris smiled; but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He set Amy down and looked around.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Is there someone here?"

"Someone's watching us…"

Suddenly, a group of people detached themselves from nearby trees and walked towards them. Chris was about to attack, but he immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the person that was approaching them.

"C-captain…"

He looked to his right, and he saw a woman in a lab coat being restrained. He inched forward, but he couldn't leave Amy out in the open.

"Amy, go back in the house," He said. "Leave them to me."

Without hesitation, Amy went back in the house, occasionally peeking out of the window.

"What do you want, captain?" Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's not what I want," Ricky said. "It's what _she_ needs."

He pushed the woman forward, and took a step back. The woman looked up in Chris' eyes with sorrow filling hers.

"Chris, I…"

"Rebecca, what happened?"

Rebecca sighed and stood straight, trying to regain a little bit of her composure.

"Ricky overheard Jill and I talking about what happened to you back in Africa and decided to take matters into his own hands. He was gonna kidnap her and force you to come to him."

As if on cue, Chris' eyes changed color; and they were focused on the man right in front of him.

"Captain or no captain, I don't care; you touch Jill, _you will die!_"

Ricky laughed; he suspected as much. "Oh…I almost forgot. There's something Jill didn't want you to know. Read this."

He threw a file towards Chris and watched him pick it up. His smile didn't waver as Chris turned pale.

"She…she was infected with the T-virus…w-why didn't she tell me…?"

"She was afraid to," Rebecca said. "She didn't want you to be upset with her. But, she's fine now; there are no more traces of it in her body."

Before Rebecca could flinch, Chris had already started slaughtering Ricky's men.

"_You son of a bitch; I'm gonna slaughter all of you!_"

"Chris, stop!"

Chris stopped his attack right before he ripped Ricky's head clean off his shoulders.

"He wants you to slaughter; he's gonna frame you!"

"He can't frame me if he's dead!"

Chris continued to slaughter, regardless of Rebecca's command. At that point, she was forced to make a decision that she would save for last.

"I warned you…"

She grabbed Chris and punched him as hard as she could in his stomach. Chris lurched forward and crumbled on the ground. His vision was blurry when he began to look up at the former S.T.A.R.S medic.

"R-Rebecca…why…?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Chris…I really am…"

"Good job," Ricky said, clapping. "Now then…we begin phase two of our plan. Bring him with us."

Chris wasn't able to fend off the guards that were lifting him up; the searing pain in his lower abdomen increasing by the second. But his strength came back when he heard Amy exit the house and rush towards them.

"Chris!"

_Amy…she needs to get away from here…_

With sudden strength rushing through him, Chris pushed off the guards and rushed to Amy's side.

"Amy," He said, breathing heavily. "You need to go back inside…it's not safe!"

"Chris, you're gonna get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Somebody better get that girl out of the way," Ricky said, annoyed. "She is useless."

Chris was not gonna stand by and let his captain call her useless. He stood up, regardless of the searing pain that he was beginning to feel again.

"You son of a bitch," Chris growled. "I'll make you regret your words…!"

"Chris, please," Rebecca said. "We don't want any more trouble…"

"This is taking too long…" Ricky pulled out a fully loaded handgun and fired two bullets into Chris' legs. Chris fell down to his knees, screaming out in agony.

"How does it feel?" He said. "How does it feel that your life is about to end right here…?"

Chris laughed manically at Ricky's foolish attempts. He actually thought that regular bullets would kill him?

"You're naïve, you know that?" Chris said. "Go ahead, shoot me; the only thing that's gonna happen to you later on is your life flashing before your eyes."

"Humph…stubborn one, aren't you?"

Chris smiled evilly, knowing that when he wakes up again, he's gonna be on a rampage. His vision went black in the next instant, as the pain was too much for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…yeah, tell me what ya think!<strong>

**One: What are Ricky's motives behind his actions?**

**Two: Can Jill find Chris before something horrible happens?**

**Three: Why is Rebecca being forced to do what she has done?**

**You're gonna have to wait a little longer for the next chapter, but I promise it'll be great! Bye-bye!**


	17. Into The Depths

Listen to the Rain…

**(Jill Valentine)**

Jill pulled up at Mickie's house, where Chris, Amy, and Mickie were. When she opened the door, she only saw Mickie and Amy.

"Mickie, where's Chris?" She asked. "I thought he was here, playing with Amy."

"Jill, Chris was taken," Amy said. "They were some people that worked for an organization called BSAA."

Jill gasped; the very organization that she worked for has taken her partner? But, why; why would they do something like this?

"Mickie, are you coming?" Jill asked.

"No," She said, blowing her nose. "Two words: Common. Cold…"

"Okay; I'll be going. I'll be back before you know it."

Jill walked out of Mickie's house, still carrying the sword she entrusted close to her once more as she drove to the North American HQ.

**(BSAA North American HQ: Underground Evaluation room-Chris Redfield)**

_Why…why am I strapped into a bed…? Where the hell am I…? _

His vision began to focus shortly after he felt himself relax. He no longer felt the pain in his legs or in his stomach.

"Where…where am I…?"

He tried sitting up, but firm hands pushed him back down. "Stay calm…you're fine now."

When his vision fully focused, Chris looked up at the figure that spoke with such gentleness.

"Rebecca, why is he making you do these things?" He said. "What does he want from me?"

"What Wesker wanted from you; you do realize what he wants, right?"

Chris closed his eyes, remembering the scene from six years ago. He could still feel the needle plunging into his neck and his self-control being usurped.

"I do…but; I don't want Jill to be involved. She could get hurt."

"Ricky wants her to follow you here; what we did back there was a message to her."

_Is the world going insane?_ He thought. _Nothing's making sense…why did the BSAA turn on us? Is there someone behind this…?_

"Why…why am I so weak…? What's happening to me…?" He said.

"There's a sedative being pumped into you to keep you calm. Chris, don't make this any harder than what it needs to be…"

"_Why the hell is he doing this?_" Chris yelled furiously. "_Who's he working for?_"

The EKG monitoring Chris' vital signs started going haywire. Rebecca started to increase the dosage of the sedative until Chris started looking lethargic.

"You have to keep calm," she said, approaching him once more. "Ricky will send guards in here after both of us."

"Guards…? For what…?"

Rebecca relaxed herself and walked towards Chris' bedside. His clothes weren't covered in blood like she had thought, but either way, he was still dangerous.

"If Jill does come, guards will flood this room regardless. He'll do anything possible to kill her and you."

Chris' eyes flared at the sound of those words. If they even touched her, he would rip them apart, limb by limb.

"If they even lay a finger on her, I'll tear their limbs apart," He said. "He's not getting away with this."

"He won't, but right now, you can't go anywhere. You're not in restraints, but you can't go anywhere without authorization keys."

Chris smirked. "I'm an Original Eleven officer; I don't need an authorization key."

"Hmm…"

**(Jill Valentine)**

Jill exited out of the car and walked towards the HQ with a sigh. She's worked for the BSAA for almost seven years, and then they double-cross her? And then they take Chris for ransom? Oh, this isn't over. Not by a long shot.

"Chris, I hope you're in one piece…"

She walked through the main entrance and towards the upstairs hallway, handgun in hand. It was too quiet; Ricky definitely knew she was here. But there was still a chance that Chris could still hear her through his earpiece. She gave it a try.

"Chris?" She started. "Chris, do you copy?"

There were sounds in the background, so that possibly meant that he can hear her.

But it wasn't Chris on the line. "Jill? Jill, do you copy?"

"Rebecca? What happened? Where are you guys?"

"We're underground; can you meet us there? Ricky's somewhere…"

The sound of struggle and a scream from Rebecca alarmed Jill. She heard someone else in the background screaming in pain.

"Rebecca! Rebecca, are you there?"

"Don't worry Jill, we won't hurt them; _yet._"

Every word that Jill said after Ricky spoke was a growl from the center of her. "_Where's Chris?"_

"Aw, don't worry about him," Ricky said. "He's in good hands…"

He held up the earpiece and allowed Chris to speak into it. "Speak to her; as it may be your last."

"Jill," Chris began. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," she said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; look, don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Before Jill could speak again, she heard Chris let out a blood curdling scream and collapse. She was horrified, knowing that he's not gonna remember anything when he wakes up.

"Chris? Chris!"

The connection went silent afterwards.

"Shit…I'm gonna wring Ricky's head dry when I see him…"

Jill continued towards a private elevator that leads towards the underground evaluation room. It's a lengthy ride, but it's totally worth it, knowing that Chris and Rebecca aren't too far.

**(Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers)**

"Chris! Chris, wake up!"

Chris wasn't gonna wake up; there was a bullet hole in his abdomen, and he was bleeding out too much.

"Why did you do this?" Rebecca screamed. "His blood isn't something you wanna mess with. It'll lead to catastrophic disasters! Just leave him alone!"

Rebecca stopped her crying when she felt Chris' body twitch and then move on its own.

"Chris…?"

He stood up unconsciously, with his bullet wound still gushing blood. His eyes were narrowed at the man that caused his pain.

"_Rebecca," _He said, voice slightly deepening and eyes turning a dark green. "_Leave now."_

Without hesitation, Rebecca left out of the evaluation room without a sound. She didn't wanna see what was about to happen next.

Chris started killing without thinking twice about who he hit. He killed one person, leaving them in the room in a puddle of their own blood. A whole swarm of guards came running down the hallway; Chris killed them without even trying. All of them would beg for mercy, but that didn't matter to him; they were all obstacles, and he would overcome all of them.

"_Ricky,_" He yelled. "_Where the hell are you? Show yourself, you stupid prick! I'll leave you here in pieces!_"

Another swarm of guards came towards him, but this time they were armed. Chris stood his ground and waited for them to come to him; but they all fell to the ground, lifeless.

A woman stood behind them with a sword in her hand. She sheathed it and ran towards him.

"Oh man…Chris!"

She ran towards him and examined his wound. "Chris, are you alright?"

With a groan, Chris kneeled down, gripping his stomach. "Jill, he's gone…we have to look for him…"

"Not in the condition you're in," Jill said, nursing him. "You need to calm down before you go on a killing spree."

"Too late for that advice…"

Jill looked behind him and saw a pile of dead bodies. She sighed. "Figures…hold on, I have to take out the bullet."

Jill put her thumb and forefinger into Chris's abdomen, searching for the bullet. Within the next minute, she found it and pulled it out, examining it.

"It's not silver," she said. "But it's still painful, I bet."

"No shit," Chris said, breathing heavily. "Come on, we have to find Ricky; he can't get away with this."

"You need to heal first; you're not going anywhere until your body fully heals."

"Don't worry about that; we need to catch him."

Jill could still see his eyes glowing deeply; was it because of his pain? Or was it because of his hatred towards their captain?

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, everyone's okay now!<strong>

**One: Why's Ricky doing this?**

**Two: Does Jill and Chris know what their getting into?**

**Three: Will Mickie get over her cold?**

**Find out…NEXT TIME! Bye-bye!**


	18. Infiltration

Listen to the Rain…

"Okay, let's go."

Jill helped Chris to his feet. She was a little worried that his eyes hadn't returned to their natural black color.

"Chris, are you okay?" she asked. "Your eyes haven't returned to their natural color."

"I'll be fine," he said. "We have to go-"

Chris fell to the ground, coughing up blood. The bullet did more damage than he thought…

"Dammit…"

"Chris, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Chris couldn't talk that much because of the pain. He couldn't even walk without Jill's help.

"I…think the bullet did more damage than I thought…"

"Hold on…"

Jill noticed that the bullet hole never closed. There might be another bullet inside of him. Regardless of Chris' screams of agony, Jill used her thumb and forefinger again and began searching for the second bullet. After a minute or so, she found the second bullet and examined it.

"It's the same material, so I guess you're alright now?" She asked.

"I guess so," Chris said, standing up again. "Come on; let's continue to look for Ricky."

"We can't just go anywhere; Ricky has this place guarded, head to toe. We can't really get outta here undetected."

"I have a way…"

**(Rebecca Chambers)**

Rebecca didn't leave the building, but she headed for the surveillance room instead. She wanted to make sure that she can keep in touch with them if they ever needed help.

"Someone's been tampering with these wires," she said. "I can't hook up the audio."

Before totally giving up, she decided to see if she could recalibrate the wires. Fortunately, she was able to put everything back together and able to get access to Jill and Chris' earpieces.

"Jill, Chris, can you hear me?"

A few seconds later, she heard something rustling in the back. "Rebecca, where are you?"

"Jill? You were able to get in?"

"Yeah, it wasn't hard," Jill said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the surveillance room," She said. "I'll be looking over you guys as you advance towards Ricky, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe, alright?"

"Okay."

Rebecca watched Chris and Jill walk down the hallway that was littered with dead bodies. She knew that either Chris or Jill was responsible.

**(Chris and Jill)**

Jill looked up at the air ducts; he wasn't serious, was he?

"Chris, please tell me you're joking, right?" she said.

"I'm not," he said. "We can't be detected in there."

"But our weight will send us crashing to the floor before we start moving. Isn't there another way?"

"If you wanna get caught by the guards, go ahead."

Jill sighed as she opened her arms to Chris. He lifted her up and put her in the ducts. He jumped in and began crawling.

"After we get outta here, I'm gonna hit you," Jill said. "You know I hate cramped spaces!"

"Hit me all you want," Chris said. "It's not gonna hurt me in any way."

"Below the belt, it will."

Chris gulped. Yeah, that would hurt; _a lot._

"Touché…"

Both of them touched down on the other side of the building a few minutes later. Jill wasn't happy with the place that they both landed in.

"I'm _really_ gonna hit you now," She said. "Where in the hell are we? It's dark!"

Chris held onto her for support and comfort. The sword wouldn't activate unless she was threatened, so he was her only protection for the mean time.

"Hold onto me," he said. "We'll be outta here in no time."

Jill closed her eyes as she held onto Chris' body. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating; along with the sense of security she had around him.

"Okay…"

_Why am I so nervous? _She thought. _I was never nervous around him before, so why now? Do I actually have major feelings for him? I'm still so confused…_

"Um, Chris…"

"What's wrong?"

_Should I really tell him how I feel? I said I love you before, but now it's something…stronger. I can't explain it…_

"Nothing, forget it…let's just keep going, okay?"

Chris questioned himself silently, even after Jill's weird actions. Coincidentally, Chris was having the same battle that Jill was having with her feelings.

_Okay, this is a little too much, _he thought to himself. _I'm feeling too nervous around her. I just hope Ricky hasn't noticed…_

Chris and Jill continued to travel through the HQ, exploring places they never really looked at. Some things are better left secret…

"They were harboring B.O.W.s as well?" Jill said, horrified. "Why? What purpose could they possibly have in here?"

Chris walked forward and examined the capsules. He was horrified to learn that they experimented with B.O.W.s before him.

"They were using them as test subjects. None of them really made the cut. But what's worse is that they used _my_ blood. Don't they ever stop…?"

"No; but I'll stop _you._"

Chris sighed and turned around. Of course _he_ would come to them.

"Let her go, Ricky; you're not after her, you're after me."

"You're right; but _she's _your incentive. If I hurt her, you'll kill me within a heartbeat."

"If you know that much then let her go."

Ricky knew what Chris was gonna do to him, but he didn't let that phase him.

"I'm gonna use her for a little while longer," He said. "I know you won't mind me using the one you hold so close to yourself."

As if on cue, Chris' eyes changed color as he tackled Ricky down to the ground.

"_Don't you dare,_" He yelled. "_Don't you dare use her as bait; I'll waste you all over the floor!_"

"Chris, stop!"

Jill gripped his arms and pulled him off of Ricky. They couldn't kill him; not here, at least.

"You can't kill him here! That'll make us look bad!"

"_I don't give a damn! I'll hang him like streamers on a wall!_"

Jill, with a little bit of effort, smacked Chris back into reality; she didn't want to do that, but the last thing she wanted was for him to go into berserk mode.

"You won't do that! I'll make sure of it!"

Chris shook his head; his right cheek was burning like hell because of that slap. His eyes glowed at Jill, but he didn't attack.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled. "Why did you stop me?"

"Chris, Jill, is everything okay?"

Rebecca was now talking over the intercom. Chris groaned as he stood up and responded.

"We're fine," he said, rubbing his cheek. "Why'd you call us?"

"I was about to yell at you for going after Ricky like that, but it seems Jill did it for me."

Chris sighed; okay, yeah he had troubles with his anger before, but he had a different reason for snapping. Ricky tried to use Jill. No way in hell was he gonna let this slide.

"We don't have much time to catch him," he said. "Jill, let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter is done! (I'm alternating between Resident Evil and Tekken, but if you wanna keep up, just look at my profile!)<strong>

**One: Where is Ricky getting the B.O.W.s from? Who's his supplier?**

**Two: Why is he so obsessed with Jill? What's his purpose?**

**Three: Can Mickie get over her cold? (LOL)**

**Well, BYE! Love ya all!**


	19. Enter Piers Nivans

Listen to the Rain…

Chris and Jill were determined to bring Ricky to justice, but…is it really possible to bring stop their own boss?

"Well, now we know that he's really behind this," Jill said, annoyed. "But he can easily cover his tracks. What do we do? He's our boss."

"Even so," Chris said, he's gonna get what's coming to him. We just have to plan when."

_I hope we can catch him soon,_ Jill thought as she began walking again. _I'd never thought that the BSAA could be harboring something this dreadful…_

"Jill?"

Jill snapped out her musings and looked up at Chris. Her eyes wanted to fill up with tears, but she pushed them back. She stood near Chris, looking deep into his dark orbs.

"Chris, I don't think we should go after Ricky right now," She said. "Maybe we should go see Alex. He might have something to do with this."

"Alright then; let's go see him. Rebecca!"

Instead of clicking into the intercom this time, she hacked into their earpieces this time. "Yes?"

"You should go home," he said. "Things are gonna be getting really bad from here on out."

"Okay; I want you two to come back in one piece, alright?"

"We will; just be somewhere safe, okay?"

The call ended and Chris and Jill were left in momentary silence. The necessary moment of peace was broken when they heard footsteps ahead of them.

"Don't you hear that?" Chris said, on full alert now. "There's someone approaching us."

"I know…but, who is it?"

Chris expected it to be Rebecca, but the person that approached them wasn't even a woman. It was a man; a man that neither Chris nor Jill recognized. He was dressed in standard BSAA tactical gear. His hair was slightly spikey and he carried a machine gun. It didn't seem like he wanted a tour of the building, either.

"State your name soldier," Chris demanded. "What is your business down here?"

The man didn't speak. All he did was point his fully loaded machine gun at both Chris and Jill. His black eyes showed horror, but his body said otherwise. He wasn't afraid to pull the trigger.

"Chris, I don't think he knows what he's doing," Jill said. "I think Ricky's confused him…"

"Only one way to find out…"

Chris approached the man and held out a hand. A shot was fired at his foot before he could come within arm length of him. Chris lowered his hand and sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked softly. "What you're doing is wrong. I hope you know that."

The man's grip on his gun was unwavering, but both Chris and Jill could easily tell that the man was horrified. Did Ricky torture this guy into doing something that might get him killed?

"Chris, he's confused," Jill yelled. "Set him straight before he turns us into Swiss cheese!"

"He won't do that."

Chris gripped the barrel of the gun and held it down so that if he did pull the trigger, no one would be caught in the line of fire.

"Listen here," He said. "I'm only gonna repeat myself once; what you're doing is wrong. Whatever Ricky told you, it's wrong. If you know what's good for you, I suggest you drop your gun and walk away before I have to get physical."

The man must've heeded Chris' warning, because he loosened the grip on his gun and looked directly into his eyes.

"Are you…Chris Redfield?" he murmured.

"I am," Chris said. "But the more important question is 'who are you'?"

He looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. Chris kept a firm, yet steady grip on the gun-just in case he got any bright ideas.

"Piers," The man murmured. "Piers Nivans..."

"Okay Piers," Chris said. "I need to know something: Why did Ricky send you here?"

Piers took his time speaking, but Chris' intense stare made him feel squeamish. He automatically knew that he was one of his superiors, so lying would just make his situation worse.

"He wanted to see Jill," He said. "For reasons unknown to me."

He held out his hand and Jill looked at him and then at Chris. Chris nodded slightly and took a step back, but she knew to be on guard. She reluctantly took Piers' hand and walked with him, mouthing to Chris, "I'll be alright. Just wait here, okay?" before she fully went down the hallway.

_I don't trust Ricky worth shit,_ Chris thought as he sighed. _But Piers…does he know what he's getting into…?_

Chris, who usually doesn't listen to orders anyway, started to follow them discreetly. He wanted to see exactly what Ricky was planning to do with her.

_Why in the hell is he interested in Jill all of a sudden? He's beginning to piss me off even more…_

Chris saw Piers standing right outside the door. He approached him without making a sound. He didn't attract his attention until he touched his shoulder.

"God sir," Piers breathed. "You scared me!"

"Hush," Chris whispered. "I didn't mean to. Do you know what they're talking about?"

"I'm not totally sure, but I'm kinda worried. It's too quiet in there."

Chris put a hand on the door knob, getting ready to turn it. Piers stood on the other side of the door, waiting for him to open it. When Chris did, his eyes flared-this time, a feral red- at the man that stood across from him. It took all of his will power _not_ to tear his boss to pieces.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" Chris yelled. "Let her go!"

Ricky held Jill's limp body in his arms while having a proud smirk across his face. Chris' eyes never left his face as he edged towards him. Piers didn't stray too far from his superior as he watched Chris almost pounce on Ricky.

"Now, now, Redfield," Ricky said, jumping into a hidden elevator. "You wouldn't want my bride-to-be to get hurt, now do you?"

Chris froze in place when he heard Ricky say that Jill was his bride-to-be. Did she really agree to this? On what terms did she agree to?

Chris' eyes still blazed at the man, unable to believe what he's heard.

"Did she actually agree to this…?" Chris murmured. "Or did you trick her into agreeing…?"

Ricky's laugh almost sent him into a rage blackout. It took all of Piers' strength just to hold Chris back from ripping him to shreds.

"Sir, stop!" He yelled. "He'll hurt Jill if you go near him!"

Chris stopped his struggle as he saw Ricky exit the room via elevator. Every fiber of his being told him that something was totally out of place. He knew the wedding wasn't too far off, and they needed to dress accordingly; even if they were going on a killing spree.

"Come on, Piers," Chris said. "We're going to go see a friend of mine for personal advice."

"Advice about…?"

"What should a man wear to complement the groom? We're dressing sharp, Piers. And we're gonna see if she has anything in stock for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that ending coming did ya? XD Well, either way, comments is needed! <strong>

**One: Why did Ricky suddenly decide to marry Jill? What's the reason?**

**Two: Did Jill unknowingly walk into a trap that might jeopardize her future with Chris?**

**Three: How in the hell does Piers tie into this? He was random, don't ya think? **

**And last but not least: Will Mickie help the boys get sharply dressed before the wedding? Chris, Piers, BEWARE HER COLD, LOL!**

**BYE PEEPS!**


	20. Summer Shopping & How to Crash a Wedding

Listen to the Rain…

**(Leon and Claire)**

"Leon, I'm gonna kill you."

Leon snickered; it might be summer, but _this_-is ridiculous.

"What?" He said. "You said you wanted to go summer shopping."

"Yeah, I did. But I really just wanted some bikinis for Jill and me."

"What about Chris and me? I believe we deserve some trunks too, ya know!"

Claire sighed; she loved to shop, but she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her wallet. She didn't mind it, but…as long as it wasn't her brother, she wouldn't have any problems.

"Fine…" She pulled out fifty dollars and handed it to Leon. "Go nuts."

Leon chuckled and ran into the men's beach section of Pac Sun. She could only stop and stare as he started picking up every design they had lying around.

"Oh dear…"

Armed with another fifty bucks in her hand, she walked over to Leon and began to help him.

**(Chris and Piers)**

Chris pulled into Mickie's driveway and quickly stepped out. He approached the door and knocked on it, eager to get inside.

"Come on Mickie," Chris said gingerly. "I know you're in there."

Instead of Mickie opening the door, Amy came to the door and opened it. She squealed and hugged Chris as tight as she could.

"I was so worried," She said. "I thought that guy killed you!"

"No sweetie," Chris said. "I'm perfectly fine. Where's your mother?"

"Upstairs; she has a really bad cold, so she's sleeping."

Both Chris and Piers cringed. They didn't wanna be near her if she was still contagious. But, this was an emergency, and they needed her; whether she was sick or not.

"We'll be as quiet as we can," Chris said, going up the stairs. "We really need her help. Come on, Piers."

Piers followed his superior up the stairway and towards Mickie's bedroom. With a smirk on his face, Chris opened up the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. For a special effect, he jumped on the bed, forcing Mickie to jump up in the air and cling to the ceiling-_literally._

"WHAT THE FUCK, CHRIS?" Mickie yelled. "EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

"We have a request to ask-ugh!" Chris got a face full of pillow before he was able to finish his sentence. Piers didn't get left out; he got hit with a pillow as well just for the fun of it.

"What was that for?" Piers said. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly; you didn't stop Chris from scaring me to death!"

Mickie jumped down from the ceiling and sighed, trying to catch her breath. She was sleeping soundly until a 217 pound man decided to jump on her.

"Okay," She said, finally regaining her composure. "What's your request…?"

"We need some tuxedos. Got any on hand?"

Mickie's face said it all; what do they need tuxedos for?

"Before I supply you with your tuxes, what's the reason for you guys dressing sharp?" She asked.

"Ricky's forced Jill into marrying him. So, Piers and I are gonna crash this wedding into the ground."

"Do you even know where it'll be held?"

Chris thought for a moment; that was something Ricky didn't tell him. But, he had a pretty good idea where, though.

"Green Rosé Falls," Chris said. "At the peak of the waterfall…"

"Well then, you guys should take these. I think these will suit you two better."

Mickie pulled out two black and red tuxedoes and handed them to Chris and Piers. She wanted to go along, but her cold restricted her. With a sigh, she laid down on her bed.

"You two should get dressed," She said. "Who knows how long you two have before both of them say 'I do'."

"_She won't say those words to him!_"

Mickie sat up, kinda taken aback by Chris' response. "Chris, I didn't mean she would, but with Ricky threatening her and yourself, what can she do? I wouldn't be surprised if she's being controlled or something."

"I don't care," Chris growled. "She does not say those words…at least not to him…"

Chris picked up his tuxedo and walked into the bathroom to change. Piers, who didn't speak the whole time he was here, decided to introduce himself before changing as well.

"Um…why are you helping us?" He asked. "Do you work for the BSAA too?"

"Yeah; I'm just helping him out right now. I'm off duty for the time being."

Chris came out of the bathroom, dressed into his tux. He motioned for Piers to go get dressed as he sat next to Mickie.

"So…"

"So…what are you gonna do?" Mickie said, totally sick of the suspense he was leaving. "Don't you have a plan for crashing the wedding?"

"I don't have a real explosive one, but it's just to get there before they both say 'I do'. I sure hope that we can make it on time…"

"Hmm…"

Mickie stood up, smiling to herself. Chris caught onto it, and it kinda freaked him out.

"Uh, what are you smiling for?" He asked. "Every time you smile, it leads to something mischievous."

"That's because it is…" She leaned down to Chris, whispering slightly. "And it's a great one, so listen up…"

**(Leon and Claire)**

After Leon and Claire paid for the summer clothing, they both walked to their car and loaded the clothes in the trunk.

"Hey, why don't we swing by Mickie's house?" Claire suggested. "I really wanna see Amy!"

"You really want a child, don't you?" Leon said.

"Yes; I'm not rushing it, though."

Claire put the car in drive and drove down the street and onto the interstate. It remained quiet at first, but they were all chatters when they drove towards Green Rosé Falls.

"We haven't been here for quite some time," Claire muttered. "Ever since Chris came back…"

"Hey, is there something going on up there?" Leon asked. "I think there's something going on. Should we go check?"

Claire shook her head. "No, it doesn't really concern us. I bet it's nothing more than a wedding or something."

"Speaking of weddings…should we plan one for Chris and Jill? It's obvious how much they love each other."

"Yeah, but…don't rush stuff like that. It takes a lot of planning just to get it right."

Claire put the car back into drive and started down the interstate once more. "Whether you know it or not, Chris doesn't like to show his feelings; not even to me. But there are times when he does slip up."

"Like with Jill? He opened up quickly to her."

"That's because they've been friends for 15 years; they can tell each other their feelings."

Claire took the next exit from the interstate and drove down the street. She took a right, and then a left, pulling into a neighborhood. She pulled into the driveway of the last house on the block.

"Come on," Claire said, exiting the car. "Let's go see Mickie and Amy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Never seen Claire this happy about seeing a child…but who cares? They're so cute!<strong>

**One: Will Chris and Piers make it to the wedding on time?**

**Two: What does Mickie have in mind? (She's not sick anymore, is she?)**

**Three: Why is Claire so obsessed with children and clothes now?**

* * *

><p><strong>(Random Le-le-le scene)<strong>

**Chris and Claire: *Sleeping***

***Alarm goes off***

**Claire: *Screams and falls off the bed* OUCH! CHRIS, DID YOU SET THIS DAMN THING?**

**Chris: Be glad it wasn't a bullhorn. I was thinking about doing that… *Yawns and sits up***

**Claire: I didn't have to do any- *Gets hit with a pillow***

**Chris: *Groans* Stop talking! *Turns over, with a pillow on his head***

**Claire: *Grabs pillow and hits him with it* MEANIE!**

**Chris: *Growls* NOW IT'S ON! *Jumps in the air* NO ONE HITS CHRIS REDFIELD WITH A PILLOW!**

**Claire: No one but his sister! *Runs out room and all you hear is a thud* *Runs downstairs***

**Christian: *Eating cereal***

**Claire: *Hugs Christian briefly* Hi, Christian! *Runs again***

**Christian: *Waves***

**Chris: *Jumps down stairs* CLAIRE! *Looks at Christian* what up, Christian? *Runs after Claire***

**Christian: *Waves* **

**Claire: *Running around couch* CHRIS, STOP! It's payback for hitting me with a pillow!**

**Chris: *Running around the couch* I'm sleepy still! You know not to do that!**

**Christian: *Ignoring Chris and Claire's rampant argument* *Changes channel* Ah, you gotta love these family moments… *Eats a spoonful of cereal***


	21. Running out of Time

Chris blinked his eyes twice at Mickie. She just said she wasn't going, but now she's dressed in the finest dress she owned, along with some weapons hidden underneath.

"I thought the plan involved Piers and I only," He said, outraged. "You're still sick!"

"Not really," Mickie said. "I might have the sniffles, but I'm not contagious anymore. Besides; you can't do the plan without me."

Chris paced around twice, trying to come up with another plan. After a few minutes, he gave up with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, but lemme say one thing, though…"

"What's that?"

"That dress…how much did it cost?"

Mickie sighed. "We don't have time for that, Chris. We gotta go and save Jill from a mistake that might change the lives of all of us."

"Okay, okay. Alright, let's-"

"Hello, guys!"

Both Mickie and Chris sighed. It was classic for Claire to show up right before something important had to be done. She walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Hey! Where are you two going?"

"Um…" All three of them shuffled on their feet. "Nowhere…"

"Yeah…" Claire turned her attention to Piers. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Piers Nivans," he said, presenting himself to both Claire and Leon with a bow. "Are you both acquaintances with Chris and Mickie?"

"I'm Chris' sister," she said. "And my boyfriend's behind me. His name is Leon."

Piers waved at Leon and responded with a hello.

"Okay, so now that everyone's met one another, we really have to get going," Chris said. "We're gonna be late for the wedding."

"Ooh, a wedding?" Claire said, elated. "Who's getting married?"

"My captain's getting married to Jill…and we have to stop it."

Claire's smile dissipated when she heard this. She gripped her brother's arm and whispered into his ear.

"Do you want us to come?"

"No, I want you and Leon to stay here and watch Amy. Things are gonna get pretty bad for now, and I want all three of you to stay out of danger."

Claire didn't hesitate; she nodded to her brother as he, Mickie, and Piers left out of the room. As soon as he came down the stairs, he was greeted by Amy; and a big hug.

"Can you…can you watch over my mommy, please?" She whispered.

Chris held Amy tight as a tear fell down his face. "I promise…I promise to keep Mickie safe…I promise to come back in one piece."

Amy let Chris go and hugged her mother, then Piers, who was confused, but then settled as he felt Amy tighten her grip around his strong frame.

"Will you come back too?" She asked.

Piers cast a soft smile at the little girl. "Of course I will. We'll bring Ms. Valentine back so we can be one big happy family."

With a smile, Amy dropped down and watched all three of them leave. Leon and Claire stood by her, putting a hand on each of her shoulders.

"They'll be back," Leon said. "They won't go back on their promises."

Amy held onto each of their hands with a soft sigh as she saw Chris, Mickie, and Piers enter the car and leave the driveway. "I hope you're right…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris, Mickie, and Piers)<strong>

"Chris, do you really care for Amy like that?" Mickie asked.

It took a few minutes for Chris to answer. "In the short amount of time I knew your daughter, I knew she looked up to me as a father…"

"I wish her real father was here…"

"Where is the real father?" Piers asked.

"I don't know…he disappeared four years ago, and I haven't heard from him since…"

"After this, should we go looking for him?"

Mickie shook her head. She wanted to wait it out; she knew that eventually he would come back. She wanted to be patient.

"I know he'll return soon enough…I just don't want to cause another problem like this one…"

Chris halted the car and put it in park. He grasped Mickie's hand and turned towards her.

"It's not a problem," He said. "If you want us to go looking for him, we'll do it. I'll do anything to make you and Amy happy again."

"Chris, it's…it's nothing, okay? Jill's more important than this right now."

Chris put the car back in drive as he slowly let go of her hand. "Mickie, I…"

"It's fine; come on…"

Chris released her hand and switched the car back into drive. He couldn't shake the feeling that Mickie was hiding something from him. He ignored that and continued driving.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jill and Ricky)<strong>

Jill remained motionless as she looked directly at Ricky, who was directing the remaining parts to the wedding. In her mind, she was thinking of several scenarios that she could see herself doing in the next few seconds.

_Should I snap his neck? _She thought menacingly as she saw him walk towards her. _Should I slit his throat? Or should I shove my boot so far up his ass that he could be worn as a protector?_

She didn't show any emotion as he stroked her jawline with his finger.

"It's going to be fun to see Chris' face once the vows have been exchanged," He said. "He's going to suffer. I know how he feels about you, and I can't wait to break him. How do you feel about it, sweetie?"

Jill didn't say a word as she mentally growled and slowly lunged at him. He grabbed her arms and held them down towards her hips.

"Don't do something you might regret," He snapped. "Because I can kill you and leave your body for him to find."

Jill took a deep gulp as she noticed that he wasn't bluffing. She feared for Chris more than she feared for her own life.

"Even if you do that," She whispered. "You won't get away with it. Enjoy your last moments of life as much as you can; because you won't get another chance after today."

Ricky smirked after he backed away from Jill. She wasn't bluffing, either. She knew what Chris was capable of; but Ricky only saw a sliver of what was possible. She was going to leave a lot to the imagination; but only until Chris arrived.

"Let's finish this up, people," He ordered. "We don't have a lot of time left."

_Chris, _Jill prayed. _Please, you've gotta hurry…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Claire, Leon, Amy)<strong>

"So Amy," Claire began. "What do you want to do for fun?"

"I don't know," She said. "But I just don't want to do anything until Chris and the others come back…"

"Do you wanna read a book?" Leon asked.

Amy shook her head. "No. Can't we just relax on the couch, please?"

"Sure."

Both Claire and Leon took their seats next to Amy in the sun room. The sun's rays beamed down into the window above them, making the whole room light. It soothed all of them emotionally; for now, at least.

"Hey Claire…" Leon's voice broke through the awkward silence that lasted for about a minute or so. "What should we do after…everything's back to normal?"

"I don't know," She said. "I just really…wanna establish a connection with my brother again…"

"You already have a connection with him; or do you wanna make it stronger?"

Claire nodded. She was already close to her brother, but ever since she found out that he was a demon, their relationship was a little bit compromised.

"I want to trust him again," She murmured as she straightened Amy, who was now asleep against her. "But since he became a demon, I've been a little scared of him secretly…"

_I'm scared of him, _she thought. _I'm totally terrified; regardless of him being my brother, I wish he was human again…_

Her head dipped down, almost as if it was out of shame. But she wouldn't dare count Chris as her brother anymore. She would support him along the way; even if she had to sit on the sidelines.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, I totally forgot about this story! One or two more chapters to go! Bye peeps!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Random scene, whoo!)<strong>

**Chris: Gimme the cereal!**

**Claire: No! *Pouring milk into her bowl***

**Christian: *Sighs and turns up the volume* **

**Claire: CHRIS, STOP PUSHING ME!**

**Chris: GIMME THE CEREAL!**

**Christian: *Laughing* you two look like hell!**

**Chris and Claire: Huh? *Looks down* AHHHH!**

**Christian: All that yelling over cereal made you forget that you look terrible, huh?**

**Chris: I don't want cereal anymore… *Walks away with his hands in the air***

**Claire: More for me! *Takes her bowl and goes in the living room with Christian***

**Christian: *Wraps his arm around Claire innocently***

**Chris: *Thumps him* WATCH IT.**

**Christian: Ow! *Rubs head* I tried… **


	22. Wedding Intervention and Epilogue

Chris, Mickie, and Piers reached the base of Green Rosé Falls. The memories ran back to Chris before he could get out of the car.

_Mickie restored my life here, _He thought. _I was brought to life anew…this is where my life began once more._

He exited the car with Mickie and Piers. He looked up towards the waterfall; there was the sound of talking. And by the sound of things, they didn't have much time.

"The ceremony's starting," He said. "Come on."

"Sir, take this with you."

Piers held out a serrated knife with a holder, and handed it to Chris. Chris just looked, as he was completely confused.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"It's just a precaution. We're coming with you, but you'll be doing most of the killing."

Chris chuckled as he attached the knife to his belt. He started ascending the waterfall, desperate to safe Jill and anyone else who was affected by Ricky's threats.

"Come on Piers," Mickie said, following. "Let's get going."

"Yes Ma'am."

**(The peak of the waterfall)**

Jill looked over the waterfall, wondering if and when Chris will be there. She also began to wonder if a fall from her height would kill her.

_I really wanna end this, _she thought. _If I just jumped right now, I wouldn't have to worry about any of this…_

She started to take that step, but she closed her eyes and stepped back. She didn't wanna take the easy way out. She wanted to see Ricky fail before her eyes.

_No, I won't. I won't give up like this…I'll wait for Chris so we can end this together._

"Jill? What are you doing near that ledge?"

Jill turned around and faked a smile at Ricky; if she really wanted this charade to last, she had to play along.

"The view is nice up here," She said. "I just couldn't help myself from looking over."

"The view is pretty, but you're much better."

She felt his hand caress her back in a smooth embrace. It took all of Jill's willpower NOT to reach behind her and break his hand.

"Aw thanks," She said, giving him a peck on the lips. "When's the wedding supposed to start?"

"Soon enough. Just be patient, okay?"

**(Back at Mickie's house) **

"Leon, should we go? I mean, should you go?"

"No, they're capable of handling this alone. If we went, we would be leaving Amy in danger."

Claire played with Amy's long locks of hair as she thought. Her mind began to wonder about her brother and Jill. What's the situation they're in at this moment? Is everyone alright?

"I'm just too worried to keep still," She said. "I'm gonna call Chris."

"Don't!"

Leon quickly got up and blocked her path. "If you do that, you might interrupt his concentration! What if he's about to end this right now and you call him?"

Claire couldn't come up with any rebuttals, so she gave up and sat back down.

"…Okay."

"Claire, I know you want to reestablish a relationship with your brother, but right now's not a good time. You can talk to him afterwards."

"My brother may be immortal, but that doesn't mean he's immune to everything in the universe. I can't imagine losing him again…"

"You won't lose him again. He won't let you down. He won't let any of us down, okay?"

"Okay…"

**(Back at the waterfall)**

Chris, Mickie, and Piers heard the sound of wedding bells toll, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

"Come on guys," Chris said. "The ceremony's beginning now!"

Everyone climbed up and hid behind one of the tents in the background. Chris peeked out from on as Ricky walked down with his best man.

_Damn you…_

He turned his head a little bit more and saw Jill in a white wedding dress with a veil over her face. Chris turned away and sighed.

_God dammit Jill…_

She slowly walked down the aisle with a smile that could've fooled anyone.

"Chris, we can move over there," Mickie said. "We'll be able to jump on him from that point."

Slowly, Chris moved from his position and over to the next tent. They were right behind them now.

"Piers," he began. "I need you to cover me, okay? I'm going in."

"No problem."

Chris moved out, along with Piers. Chris dove and tackled Jill out of the way of oncoming gunfire.

"Chris!"

"It's okay Jill," He said. "I'm here now."

Chris helped her up and moved out of the way. "Stay over here, okay? I'll handle Ricky."

"Okay…"

With new determination, Chris sprinted after Ricky, not giving him a chance to slip by him this time.

"You're not getting away!"

"You're a persistent one. Not bad for one of our top agents."

Before Chris knew it, he was blinded by a flash grenade. He heard Piers pierce the deafening sound he was hearing afterwards.

"Chris, throw the knife! It's a straight shot at Ricky!"

Still blinded, Chris pulled out the serrated knife and chucked it. He heard a piercing scream and a thud. He smiled, knowing he hit the mark dead on.

When he was finally able to see again, he walked over to Ricky's pale and bleeding form.

"Like I said before, I was gonna kill you. And you weren't gonna get away with this."

Ricky couldn't say anything. The pain was too much for him to stand.

"Have fun in hell. Wesker will meet you there."

Chris walked away from him, and back to Jill.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You didn't do anything worth regretting, did you?"

"Nope," She said. "I thought about it several times, but it does pay to have some self-control."

"True that…"

Piers and Mickie came from behind one of the tents and smiled at both of them.

"Hey guys," Mickie said. "The wedding never started. You guys gonna kiss or what?"

"Oh."

Jill and Chris both gripped each other's hands and grabbed the rings. Once the vows were exchanged, they kissed each other wholeheartedly and everyone cheered.

"At least there's one happy ending," Piers said. "Right, Mickie?"

She nodded. "It's a happy ending regardless. As long as they're happy, I'm happy."

"Guys? Are you ready to go home?"

Piers and Mickie turned around to face the newlywed couple. "Yeah. Let's go."

Before Chris moved out with Jill, he heard his phone go off. He picked up his cell phone and checked his caller ID. It was Claire.

"Chris? Chris, is everything alright?" She asked.

"I'm alright," He said. "But, I have something to tell you…"

"What?"

He sighed before continuing. "We're going to reestablish a relationship with one another. I won't let this one go tarnished, okay?"

Claire, on the other line, sound elated when she heard her brother say those words. "Really? What are we gonna do then?"

"Anything you think will reconnect us. This is kinda your idea to do this."

"Just come back home first, please?"

He smiled and replied with a simple "Okay.". He hung up his phone and turned towards everyone.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeesh. It's finally done. I'm gonna admit this up front...THIS IS NOT ONE OF MY BEST STORIES. It was kinda rushed because this is my only free time before i go back to school on monday. Sorry about that. But this is the end, so…LATER PEEPS, YEAH!<strong>


End file.
